Falling Home
by GemBlue89
Summary: Elizabeth Webber leaves home with a broken heart. After 6 years she is asked to return to Port Charles to say goodbye to her dying grandmother. She returns to heal past realtionships, crossroads with Jason Morgan, and uncover hidden family secrets.
1. Prologue

**_This is my real attempt at writing a fanfic. I tried it before and stopped at the third chapter or something but I'm serious about this one. I actually know where I'm going to go with story. If you guys like it let me know. Any comments of any sort is appreciated. _**

**Prologue**

The wind grazed her face and the air smelled like oak trees. She didn't know where she was and her image was slightly fuzzy. Then she heard the laughter. The clear image of giggling children running around far a head of her. As if of their own accord her legs began to move and she was walking toward them. She stopped within a few feet of the children full of joy. She instantly recognized where she was the moment she lifted her eyes.

The house stood as glorious as always. The beautiful white manor with dark blue roofing and six tall fluted columns. There was the brick wrap around porch with the wide swing, perfect for late summer nights and the various styles of balconies for the rooms on the second floor.

A shriek followed by more laughter broke her concentration on the house. It was her young self as she jumped around grabbing at her back as a girl and two boys stood around her giggling. Then finally the blonde boy, slightly taller than the others took pity on her. He pulled her sundress away from her body allowing the ice cube to fall out.

Before her young self could react a familiar voice called them to dinner. The children hurried up the four porch steps and into the house. She followed, climbing up the steps to the large white oak doors. She slowly lifted her hand and had just grasped one of the knobs when the shrill ring of the telephone broke through her foggy dream filled mind.

Instantly, Elizabeth Webber shot up in bed and blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the darkness in her room. She looked around at her room and shook her head to clear it. Finally, fully awake she checked the clock on her nightstand. It was two in the morning. People that called at this hour only had bad news. She grimaced when the phone rang again, sounding like a shrill siren. Reluctantly, she got out of bed and pulled on her bathrobe as she dragged her exhausted feet down the hallway to her living room.

Unfortunately, the phone was still ringing, whoever it was, was determined to get her on the phone, which worried Elizabeth even more. She hesitated before she touched the phone, took a deep breath, and let out a sigh before she picked up the phone.

"Hello" she spoke into the phone after a moment of silence. Elizabeth held her breath waiting for a response and when it came it came it was the last person she expected.

_"Hi, Lizzie. It's me Emily."_

Elizabeth felt her heart beat faster as she tightened her grip on the phone. The silence on the other end of the line cued her that it was her turn to speak. "Emily. How are you?" Her voice sounded cold and distant.

She couldn't believe that she was talking to her estranged sister of nearly a decade as if she was talking to a colleague. Her sister was the last person she was expecting to call at any hour of the day. When she had woken up she thought it might have Elton or a bride-to-be calling with panic over a gown or show but not her sister. She waited as the silence grew as her mind started to come up with scenarios for her sister calling her.

Then Emily spoke. _"Lizzie its Grams…"_

That was the last thing she thought Emily had called for but she had. The moment she heard her sister utter Grams she was wide awake and alert and her free hand instantly wrapped around the pendant she wore. "What's wrong with Grams?" As she spoke the words, fear grew in her heart and started to course through her body making her stiffen. She was afraid of what would come next.

_"Gram's dying. She wants to see you one last time."_ Emily whispered into the phone. She heard Emily try to muffle a sniff but Elizabeth still heard it. She knew her sister was crying and trying to be strong at the same time.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and felt a lump begin to form in her throat. She felt the sting in her eyes and she squeezed her eyelids shut when she felt the hot tears form. The image of a woman with white hair, blue eyes, and a bright, warm smile flashed in her mind. Her grip tightened around her chain and she forced her mind to function. Elizabeth took a deep breath and spoke, "I'll be there." Then she dropped the phone to sink down to the wood floor and let the tears she held fall.

The sun was sinking away behind the mountains as she drove past the _Welcome to Port Charles!_ sign. It was the first thing she saw that was a part of her hometown and there was more to come. The sign may have welcomed her but she didn't welcome it. She wasn't sure what she should be feeling.

It was in this very town that her heart was ripped out by the person she trusted the most. Her mind slowly wondered back to the past for the first time in a long time. Emily Ann Webber was her sister by blood and at one point her best friend. She was two years older but the age didn't matter to them. They found comfort in each other when they suffered the loss of their parents and strengthened their bond over the heartbreak.

Emily looked out for Elizabeth and made sure no one pestered her baby sis. Emily was the out spoken, beautiful one that charmed everyone she meet. Then there was Elizabeth the quiet, shy, youngest child of the Webber's but could be stubborn as a mule time to time. They were inseparable as young girls and as young ladies were quite a duo. Emily would get determined to take action of any sorts while Elizabeth would wordlessly plan out the scheme for her sister to accomplish.

The two siblings had a great relationship but that all ended one fall night. Elizabeth had been sitting in the gazebo behind the house waiting for Lucky Spencer, the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. Lucky was coming home from school and they were finally getting married.

Elizabeth had just turned eighteen two weeks prior and the long wait was finally over. Her grandmother's only request from them was to wait until Elizabeth was officially an adult to take their relationship one step further. The couple had decided to get married once Elizabeth was of age and the time had come at last.

She was wearing a simple dress with a touch of red that faded to white once it reached the hem. She was glowing with happiness until the actions of betrayal were brought to light by the last person she had expected to see that night.

Lucky and Emily had runoff together leaving a heartbroken Elizabeth in the dust. The next morning she said her goodbye and left Port Charles with a heavy heart. She never stepped foot in Port Charles since that faithful fall six years ago until tonight. Elizabeth kept in touch with only her Grams and her brother, Michael otherwise known as Sonny. They didn't want her to leave, but in the end they complied with her wishes only because of her stubbornness.

The honking of a horn brought her out of her thoughts. She quickly changed lanes to let the driver behind her pass. She was then left to her thoughts again this time with another person on her mind that she had only returned for.

Audrey Webber, her old, loving Grandmother, the woman that was always there for her. She took Sonny, Emily, and Elizabeth in when their parents meet their unfortunate death on a snowy night. They moved into the white manor that the three of them had spent their holidays and summers in, enjoying their time. It went from their second home to the home that brought them comfort in their time of need.

Elizabeth meet her Grams regularly but it was never in Port Charles. Unfortunately, she hadn't seen her for a few months now because of her Grams' health and the chaotic schedule she had just become liberated of. She now regretted not trying to set aside time for her Grams. The dread of not getting to her in time began to seep into her, and Elizabeth pressed down on the gas bringing her in front of the house she had dreamed about the last six years.

It looked the same, from the brick walkway to the white archway that the _Welcome to the Webbers_ sign hung from to the beautiful towering old pine cone and oak trees that lined the property.

Elizabeth parked the car parallel to the manor on the opposite block. She hastily turned the engine off and got out of the car. She exited the air-conditioned car to be immediately assaulted by the August heat. Elizabeth had forgotten the heat that remained until late into the night in Port Charles. She was glad to have worn a white cotton shirt with ruffles as sleeves with a V-neck that her heart pendant settled nicely in.

Elizabeth looked down at the heart pendant made of white Venetian glass that hung from a white gold chain around her neck. Her father had given it to her shortly before he had passed away. It was long for her as a three year old to wear but she still wore it and cherished it since. She loved bringing the pendant up to the light of the sun or the moon and watching it sparkle and shine. Elizabeth closed her palm around it and closed her eyes, trying to find some strength to walk into the house that stood dominating the land around it.

Whatever rush she had to get inside died as she watched the lamps outside flicker on and the oak doors open. Four children came hustling out into the front yard like a flash of lightening preventing Elizabeth from getting a clear image from her spot. A man followed the energetic children that she had difficulty identifying. He was tall, lean with broad shoulders, thick thighs, and blonde spiked hair. His head was bent down murmuring to the baby, in a sundress ensemble with hat and all, in his arms. After him came asmall golden retriever following him closely wobbling on his feet.

Elizabeth wasn't sure how but she had ended up under the archway leading to the manor. The wind blew rocking the welcome sign above her head drawing all the eyes of the dwellers of the yard to her, informing those that mattered, she, Elizabeth Imogene Webber was back in Port Charles.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Elizabeth may not have had long curly hair and glasses anymore but that didn't really change her appearance much—killing any hope that she had that no one recognized her. While she stood paralyzed at the archway all the occupants of the yard gathered at the foot of the steps to stare at her. Elizabeth began to fidget she didn't know what to do. She had everything planned up to when she got to town but once she got to the house she had no clue what her next actions would be.

She began to nibble on her lower lip in worry as she stared right back at the group. Did anyone besides Emily know she was coming? Did they even want her there? She quickly forced that thought to the back of her mind. Her Grams wanted her here that was all that mattered regardless of what the others wanted. Elizabeth forced herself to be brave and pushed her legs to move to stop a few paces in front of the small crowd.

There was a set of brunette girls and another set of dark haired boys. They all had gorgeous brown eyes that were all fixed on her full of curiosity—even the golden retriever's. The children looked around the same age and seemed very comfortable with their surroundings.

The most dominating figure in the yard was the other adult. Elizabeth couldn't help but let her eyes wonder over him. He was nearly six feet tall, with a well built body, had blonde spiked hair, and golden tanned skin. Elizabeth couldn't help but let her eyes slowly travel from his thick soled boots, up his denim covered legs, and the stretched fabric over his thick thighs. He wore a navy blue t-shirt that molded to his body confirming that he was indeed all muscle. The arms that held the young child was made of well-defined muscles.

She let her eyes wonder up to the stranger's face to being studying it as well. His lips were firm and set in a straight line. He had a straight nose but his eyes were what made her breathe catch. His eyes were the same blue as the eye but electrifying. As she stared at his eyes it hit her like a ton of bricks of who he was. They were the same eyes she had looked into for comfort six years ago. In the past they were kind and caring but today were cautious and guarded.

As she stared at him, the small girl he held lifted her head and turned around to also look at her. When Elizabeth's eyes met the child's, she found herself looking into the same eyes as the man that held her. Her eyes instantly flew to the left hand that anchored the baby to the father and she saw the ring. The silver wedding band that shined under the porch lights. She lifted her eyes and two sets of blue eyes locked.

Slowly, Elizabeth felt the muscles in her mouth came back to life and she whispered, "Jason."

As the two started at each other keenly, Sonny Webber made his way onto the porch and his eyes immediately landed on his baby sister. "Elizabeth?" he said the surprise apparent in his voice.

Her brother's voice broke the trance she was in to be able to look any where but at the older man she hadn't thought of. The site of Sonny in his white flannel shirt and dress pants brought a smile to Elizabeth's face. She had missed her brother and had yearned for his occasional visits during the last six years.

Elizabeth quickly moved around Jason to walk up the centered porch steps. She threw herself into her brother's arms and hugged him tight as Sonny lifted her of her feet to twirl her around, making her laugh hard.

"Sonny, it's so great to see you," Elizabeth said after catching her breath once Sonny had set her back down on the porch. "I see a few white strands, what happened to _Just for Men_?" she said motioning to his hair. Elizabeth could feel Jason's eyes boring into her back, making her nervous. She tried to keep her mind of him but his presence was making it hard to do.

"That tends to happen when you have a troublemaker of a wife that hatches plans with your kids and after my last experience with that product, forget it." Sonny explained smiling with dimples and all. "It's nice to have you back kid," he said swinging an arm around his sister's shoulders to lead her into the house. "Come back inside kids," he called over his shoulders to the others behind them.

As Elizabeth entered through the doors into the foyer she had only dreamed of for over half a decade. She took a deep breath, taking in the grand staircase with the wide railings she had slid down well into her late teenage years. She heard the door close behind her with a click and turned to find the others staring back at her. Elizabeth broke free from Sonny to look at the young children before her.

She looked closely at them and faces from pictures began to register in her mind. There was Isabelle, the spitting image of her mother, Brenda. Then there was her older brother Michael—who had been three when she left, a mixture of his mother and father's features. Elizabeth then shifted her attention to the other children, Jessica with her father's smile and David the mini-version of Lucky.

Elizabeth slowly kneeled down with a smile and spread her arms wide to embrace the nieces and nephews that flew into her arms. She had heard stories, received pictures, and spoken to them on a few occasions but had never seen them except Michael but she still felt a connection to the little tykes.

They each slowly pulled away with a smile gracing their faces. Isabelle, Belle for short, was the only one that didn't let go instead looped her arms around her aunt's neck. "Aunt Lizbeth you look tired. Would you like to have some milk and cookies with me?" asked the child concerned.

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. Here she was worried over how everyone would react to see her and this little girl in her arms lessened her worries. Only after a few minutes of meeting her Belle had begun treating her as family. She took comfort in that and it eased some of the tension in her.

"No thank you sweetie. Maybe later—after I've seen Grams," Elizabeth replied with a smile. She slowly rose and noticed that Jason had been watching her from his spot. She felt the warmth in her skin as her blush bean to form to have him stare at her openly with no shame. Jason had been a constant in her life before she left but she now had butterflies in her stomach from just his presence. Elizabeth turned around quickly in an attempt to hide her ever deepening blush. She took hold of Belle's hand and looked to Sonny for what to do.

Sonny smiled at her and lifted the four year old David when he tugged on his uncle's pants. "Well, why don't you go freshen up and then go see Grams?" he suggested. "I bet you're tired from the drive?"

"Or she can just go see Grams now," came a voice above Sonny's head.

Elizabeth's back went rigid at the sound of the familiar; she had been dreading this part of her visit. She was at a loss of ideas of what to do and did the only thing she could—she faced who she had run from for so long. There they stood the happily married couple, Mr. and Mrs. Lucky Spencer of six years.

"Welcome home Elizabeth," Emily said with a smile once she reached the first floor.

Emily reached for Elizabeth and tightened her arms around her sister. Elizabeth stood still as her sister hugged her—she wasn't sure how to react. She still hadn't come to terms with how she felt about her sister or her husband none the less.

Emily pulled back and took a good look at Elizabeth. "You look good. The straight hair suits you," Emily said tucking a few loose strands behind her little sister's ear.

Elizabeth waited for the anger and pain of betrayal to hit her but instead she felt concern rise in her for her sister. Emily still had a slender figure, her brown wavy hair was pulled back, and her smile never wavered. Her sister may have looked the same but her beautiful hazel eyes looked exhausted—the warmth from her smile didn't reach her eyes. The bags under her eyes were still evident despite the makeup she wore and her shoulders were tense.

Emily's state of fatigue only proved that their grandmother's health was indeed poor. Elizabeth shifted her attention to her once fiancé and now brother-in-law and found that Lucky looked spent also. She then noticed that all the adults around her looked worn out.

She hadn't said anything for a few, she had just stared, and then finally realized that everyone was waiting for her to respond. "Emily, Lucky, it's…uh…good to see you," she replied uncertain of what to say. "You look…well the same."

"It sure has been a while," said Lucky walking towards Sonny to take David from him. "But it's nice to see you too," he went on in an attempt to ease the tension in the room.

"I-I think I'll go see Grams now and freshen up later." Elizabeth said quickly to reach the stairs.

"That's a good idea, sis," Sonny said. Elizabeth smiled at her brother from the stairs, thankful for his support. He always supported her whenever she needed him and vice versa. She was going to need someone to back her up while she was here.  
Their eyes were on her back—she could feel it as she climbed the stairs at a fast pace. Elizabeth stumbled on the last two steps before the landing but regained her balance before anyone could notice. She was a klutz and it didn't matter whether it was a life or death situation or not for her to stumble around like a baby elephant. Elizabeth didn't dare look at the crowd staring up at her instead she diverted her eyes to take in the wooden floors and table arrangements for decoration.

Elizabeth turned the corner and slowed her pace as she passed the familiar doors that led to rooms full of memories. She was in the West wing of the house the Webber children had resided in. She made her way to an oak door she had burst through as a child on rainy nights. Elizabeth turned the knob and pushed the door open to welcome the smell of lavender.

She paused at the threshold, her breath tight in her chest. Her eyes traveled to the grand four poster bed that her grandmother's motionless body laid on. Elizabeth silently closed the door and made her way to her grandmother's side. She kneeled down beside the bed and took in the woman before her.

She looked fragile—no longer like the strong woman Elizabeth had admired as a child and still did. Her skin was paler than usual; the veins visible in her eyelids, the creases and lines of exhaustion were more pronounced on her face. Elizabeth gently took hold of one of her grandmother's cold, soft hands and cupped it lovingly between her own warm ones. Her palm was smoother; her skin wrinkled, the blue veins visible, and crisscrossed like a roadmap. Elizabeth bent her head down to let few tears to fall she knew…her grandmother's time was coming.

The limp hand that laid nestled between Elizabeth's suddenly tightened around hers, drawing the attention of the dismal granddaughter's back to the woman that laid in bed. Elizabeth looked up to find the same shade of blue eyes as hers staring back at her—full of love.

"Hi, Grams. I'm home," Elizabeth said smiling up at her grandmother. She rose and placed a gentle kiss on Audrey's cheek. Elizabeth sat down on the bed beside Audrey still holding onto her hand.

"It's about time, dear," Audrey said. Her voice was low and soft. Elizabeth could see the difficulty she had speaking as she watched her take a few deep breaths. Audrey closed her eyes to open them again before she spoke. "I thought I wouldn't get to see you one last time," she whispered.

"Don't talk like that Grams. A bit of rest and nourishment and you'll be as good as new." She knew she was being delusional but she wasn't ready to let go of one of the few remaining anchors to her childhood.

"I'm so glad to see you again, Grams," said Elizabeth, cheerfully in an attempt to change the subject.

"As it is to see you dear," Audrey replied understanding her grandchild's need to speak of something else.

"I love you, you know that right?" she asked to make sure her grandmother knew. She told her every time she had the opportunity to and this time wouldn't be different.

"Yes, I do and I love you too, dear." Audrey replied. She raised her hand to place her palm on Elizabeth's cheek.

Her grandmother looked at her intently before saying, "You look so much like your mother except your eyes." She paused to take a few deep labored breathes. "They're your father's eyes."

"I miss them. I wonder…" Elizabeth stopped and then began again. "…if things would have been different."

"Different? As in they would have tried to stop Emily and Lucky if they had known about them," her grandmother replied sternly, daring Elizabeth to challenge her. "You need to understand what they did was out of love for each other. Anyone including you can see those two are meant to be together." Her grandmother said closing her eyes.

"I know but he was mine," Elizabeth was sounding like a child it just hurts," she continued "to know that they couldn't tell me instead of hiding it from me."

"I understand sweetheart but its time for you to let go. They have a stable marriage and two beautiful children." She stopped for air and then went on, "It's time for you to let go of the hurt and anger to get to know your family again. You held a grudge losing time with not just your siblings but their children as well. Let go my dear—it's time."

"I'll try, Grams. I'll try," she said thinking of the time she had lost with her family. The young children she had framed pictures of but didn't meet until this day. Her brother that paid the consequences because of her stubbornness as well as her sister that she could have tried to heal her relationship with instead of fleeing.

Elizabeth looked up at her grandmother to find her eyes closed. Her eyes were blurry from unshed tears but her grandmother looked clearly peaceful as she slept. She deserved peace after years of taking care of others—even if that meant saying goodbye.

"My dear you can go anywhere, be anyone but the blood that flows in you will always remain the same as your families. If you can't run from them then you might as well come home to them." Audrey whispered to the silent young woman besides her before letting sleep over take her.

Elizabeth let her grandmother's words sink in as she sank down to the floor to rest her head on the bed. She still held her grandmother's hand as she let her mind cease its function to allow sleep to seep in.

She was back. After six years of no contact of any sorts she was back. She was back. The thought kept running around and around in Jason Morgan's mind like a spinning top as he ascended the stairs. It was late at night and he had just come down to warm a bottle and finally his thoughts had caught up with him. Elizabeth was back and from the looks of it she would be staying as long as she wanted.

Elizabeth Webber, his best friend's little sister, the once curly haired little girl that had welcomed him with a warm smile when the Webber's had taken him in. The one that had driven him nuts while tutoring her for math and helped accomplish quite a few brilliant pranks some of which against him and the boys. The petite brunette that Jason had fallen for without knowing.

Jason sighed heavily as he thought back to his discovery of his feelings for the brunette beauty. It was during his summer break after his junior year in college. He was nineteen and she was sixteen. They were sitting in the white gazebo watching the reflection of the sunset on the creek.

Elizabeth had found him there reading his favorite travel book on Italy. She joined him just as the sun was bidding its farewell. Her face light up as she confided in him of some day seeing the sunset in Italy, of painting it, traveling on a yacht across the Mediterranean Sea, of just exploring the world. Her smile never faltered while she spoke of her hopes and dreams.

Jason had just sat there listening to every word that passed through her lips. He took in her profile—the dimple on her left cheek, button nose, plush pink lips, flushed cheeks from the heat, raven lashes, and her beautiful sapphire eyes that looked different shades of color time to time. A reason for the late night rides; constant pacing around in his room thinking of her, the protectiveness that came out in him for her, and the need to always make sure she was nearby came to him that night. What he hadn't understood about his feelings for her dawned on him while he drank in her beauty. He had fallen in love with Elizabeth.

He had come to understand his feelings when it was too late. Elizabeth was in love with Lucky and from the way things looked—at the time—they were as stable as a rock. Jason hadn't thought of acting on his feelings also for Sonny would have skinned him alive if he looked at her other than a little sister. His heart broke for another two years as he stood by watching Elizabeth with another man despite his attempts to burry his feelings. Jason was left to pine for the brunette to find a stray of hope only for it to be crushed, when she left.

He had been the barer of bad news six years ago when he delivered the envelope from Emily and Lucky to Elizabeth. The blonde had stood by and watched Elizabeth's face fall and fill with hurt as she read the note. It had broken his heart to watch her in pain. Jason had done what he could that night, comfort her.

Jason held her in his arms as she cried, her body shaking from her sobs. He had taken her to her room to rock her to sleep, enveloped in his arms. She had laid spooned to his side with an arm over his stomach and her head lying on his shoulder. Jason had looked down at her tear stained face and pushed a side a few strands of hair that hid her eyelids. He had stroked her cheek and placed a kiss on her forehead once she had fallen a sleep. Jason's last thought before he had fallen a sleep was that maybe if he could help her heal then maybe they could have a chance—if she wanted.

Though when morning came he awoke alone to find the brunette missing. He had found a simple note by his side:

_Thank you. I'll see you later. —Elizabeth_

After that he had moved back to Boston and eventually started a family of his own and returned to Port Charles to crossroads once again with Elizabeth.

The baby's cry from the baby monitor broke brought his attention back to the present. Jason never thought back except now and that didn't sit so well with him. He shook his head, hoping a good jerk would help—it didn't. Jason then just ignored his thoughts to go check on his daughter.

The baby girl was fast a sleep once her father made it to her room. Jason hovered over her crib for a few minutes before placing a kiss on one of her red chubby cheeks and pulling up the blanket she had kicked away. He watched her sleep like an angel for a few more minutes before heading for the door.

Jason closed the door to turn around and find Audrey's door slightly open. He decided to check on the old woman he had come to love as his own grandmother. The site that welcomed Jason wasn't the one he had been expecting. There sat Elizabeth on the floor, a sleep, with her head and hands resting by her grandmother on the bed. She didn't look very comfortable and would sure to be stiff in the morning.

The blonde decided to take pity on her and silently walked over to her side to kneel down beside her. He hooked her feet over one arm and placed her neck on his other to smoothly raise her off the uncomfortable floor. Once Jason had her in his arms and stood, Elizabeth instantly buried her face into the crock of his neck with a sigh and placed a hand over his heart. This was turning out to be a very bad decision on Jason's part. Jason thanked his lucky stars that he had thrown on a t-shirt instead of walking around in just his black silk pajama bottoms.

He ignored how perfectly she fit in his arms and concentrated on how light she weighed. The woman was tiny as it was and on top of that had a habit of forgetting to eat. Now that she was here for however long that was maybe Sonny could get her to eat healthy, knowing Sonny he would feed her like he feed his kids. Jason carried her around the bed and slowly laid her down beside Audrey. Then, gently tugged off her sandals and placed them under the bed, so she wouldn't trip over them in the morning.

Once on the bed Elizabeth shifted to her side and instantly curled up. She looked beautiful as she slept and Jason couldn't help but slip the hair that curtained her face from him away behind her ear. Her porcelain skin was softer than he remembered and Jason frowned at the thought. He looked at her for another few moments and then retrieved a spare blanket. Once Elizabeth was covered, Jason shifted his concentration to the old woman beside the younger one.

Audrey looked calm and content—she always did when she slept—but anyone looking at her could tell her time was coming. Jason was about to turn away when Audrey's eyes opened and she winked at him before she closed them again. A faint blush appeared on Jason's cheek for being caught at being a softy.

Jason smiled as he left the room and quietly shut the door behind him not to disturb the slumbering women. He quickened his pace, the throw rug tickling his bare feet, to get to his room before Brenda or Emily caught sight of him—the questions would start flying and would never end—he definitely didn't need that to night. Jason reached his room to drop into bed and let sleep take over him before his mind began reeling with thoughts again. He would face life and whatever came with it in the morning.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Elizabeth woke to a cloud hidden sun in her eyes. She quickly shut them with a groan and pulled the blanket over her head to snooze a little bit more. Instead, she opened her eyes again to stare at the blanket covering her—a nice blue cotton blanket—making her still drowsy mind to think. When did she get a blanket or end up in a comfy bed. Elizabeth sat up to discover she was still in her grandmother's room but not on the floor, like she had initially started out sleeping.

She looked over at her grandmother and found the old woman still calmly sleeping. Elizabeth spent a few more moments etching the image of her peaceful Grams into her mind. It felt like the summer days she had spent waiting for her to wake up and begin their day together. The ache in Elizabeth's heart began to grow and she quickly but silently got out of bed to stretch.

Her mind kept doing that, thinking of the past and the last few moments she had with her grandmother. Elizabeth then decided, since she had gotten a good night's sleep thanks to someone, she might as well take a shower. It was just another way for her to take her mind off of the inevitable moment that would occur sooner than she wanted.

The brush of carpet against her feet made Elizabeth look down. She found that the kind stranger from last night had also removed her sandals for her comfort too. They were tucked under the bed out of her way, whoever that had been so considerate she would thank later.

Elizabeth padded her way over to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She threw a splash of cold water on her face and looked up at her reflection in the mirror. She looked better than she had last night that was for sure. There was more color in her face that had been missing for the last few weeks and the bags from late night sketching were gone. A good night's rest could do that for a person.

Elizabeth slowly slipped out of her clothes to place them folded on top of the towel cabinet. She was left standing in a matching maroon lace bra and panties. Her brain began to slow down its function when Elizabeth gave it a good shake. She needed the shower to wake her nerves, which she needed to be able to face the day that waited for her. With that thought, Elizabeth reached for the clasp of her bra to finish dressing and jump into the shower.

The brunette had just opened the clasp to only re-hook it with a frustrated groan when it dawned on Elizabeth that her luggage was probably in her room. She had no fresh clothes to change into but she was also in dire need of a shower. It was still early in the morning and no one was up yet, which Elizabeth could use to her advantage. She quickly dropped her folded clothes into the laundry basket and grabbed a towel.

The towel was big enough to cover her from chest to mid-thigh, leaving only her bra straps and her legs exposed but that didn't mean Elizabeth wasn't still self-conscious. She re-entered her grandmother's room for a quick glance at the sleeping Webber matriarch. The brunette then made her way to the door to only stop before she opened it.

Elizabeth ran a hand through her silky hair, took in a gulp of air, clutched the towel closer to her body and turned the knob to only pause. She could do this…no she_ couldn't_, she couldn't even wear a two piece bathing suit without a sarong and t-shirt before stepping into the water. Elizabeth scowled herself, she was being an idiot. It was seven o'clock on a Sunday morning; she wasn't going to bump into anyone while in a towel.

Elizabeth bowed her head, opened the door, and stepped into the hallway. For a moment, the brunette thought she was home-free before she barreled straight into someone.

It was one of those cool summer mornings when the clouds hid the sun and Jason was up and about. The baby was still sleeping and rest of the family was also snoring away. It was one of those rare mornings in the seven months that Jason was back that his morning was calm.

Freshly shaved and showered, Jason was ready for his cup of many black coffees of the day. Silently, the tall blonde made his way into the hallway, sure to make no noise to jeopardize his tranquil morning. He popped his head into the nursery to find his daughter still snoozing away. With a small smile on his face he made his way to the stairs, each stride confident.

Half way down the stairs, Jason abruptly stopped and bounded back up to the second floor. He had forgotten the baby monitor in his hurry to get downstairs. Jason made it barely past Audrey's room when the door opened and a petite figure collided with his.

Instantly, Jason's arm flew out to steady the person, one arm wrapped around a small waist and a hand reached for a waist. His face meet with a mass of hair and a small sniff filled his nostrils with the sweet scent of vanilla. A pair of soft, tiny hands were on his biceps and a face was pressed into his shoulder. Their bodies were touching from the chest to thighs and any movement led to more contact. The blood in his veins grew hot when the elfin body pressed closer and his hands felt bare smooth skin. This was definitely _not_ how he had intended to start his morning.

The towel that Elizabeth held covering her body fell in a puddle around her feet when she let go to reach for a pair of steadying arms. There was an arm around her waist and a large rough hand on her hip, molding her small body intimately to a hard much larger one. There was barely any space left between them and every time either one of them breathed her breasts bumped into his hard chest. It also didn't help that his skin on her skin brought her nerves to life. Her face was pressed into a solid, cotton covered shoulder, and a muscular smell invaded her nose. This was _not _how she planned on starting her morning, clad only in flimsy undergarments and a necklace in a man's arms.

The two stood frozen with their eyes squeezed shut before Jason finally straightened to look down at the woman in his arms. His eyes grew wide when he recognized the hair of the other early riser of the morning. He stood at a loss of words and brain function when Elizabeth finally revealed her horrified face.

Jason watched her face turn scarlet red and her draw her lower lip between her teeth to torture it. His eyes followed, the blush spreading over her flawless skin to only tear his eyes away from her when his eyes reached her maroon bra. His own ears began to grow warm.

Elizabeth stood mortified and scared of what to do next. She wasn't comfortable in her skin as it was and having Jason see her in a state of near nakedness wasn't going to help her confidence. Her heart began to gallop faster as his labored breath fanned against her cheek before he pulled away.

The brunette remained paralyzed as the older man slowly squatted down before her and picked up the towel. He carefully pulled it up—making sure to make minimal contact with her skin or look at much of it. Jason pulled the ends of the towel together in front of her and loudly cleared his throat, as a signal for her to take them. When she didn't take them into her hands Jason began to grow impatient, he really didn't want to stand around like this anymore. Finally, he took a hold of her tiny hand compared to his larger tan one and placed it on the ends of the towel he held.

Then, pivoted on his heels and walked back stiff—as causally as possible—to the stairs he had just come up of. A calm morning—scratch that it was going to be a morning full of havoc that was for sure. Jason could only imagine how the rest of the day would be.

The same thought ran through Elizabeth's mind—what mayhem would she have to face later on.

She was stalling. It had been two hours since the little incident in the hallway and Elizabeth hadn't left her grandmother's room since taking a shower and sneaking back with clothes on this time. Her stomach grumbled in a very un-lady like way and a pout formed on Elizabeth's face. She needed to go to the kitchen for some much needed food but that also meant facing Jason, which she wasn't ready to do.

"You should just go down there already and please that stomach of yours." A voice murmured from behind her. Elizabeth turned to look at her very amused Grams. Audrey didn't know anything but had an idea that something had happened that had her granddaughter hiding like a scared rabbit.

"Um…I'm not hungry…just…" When the look on Audrey's face didn't change at her stuttering, Elizabeth sighed and admitted, "Okay so I'm a little hungry."

"Then go downstairs."

"But—"

"Elizabeth dear, you're an adult but I'm telling you to go eat and no buts young lady."

"Alright, I'm going Grams." Elizabeth replied and walked to the door thinking of how little their relationship had changed since she was a child.

"That stomach of yours will thank me later." Audrey said making the exiting brunette smile.

Once in the hallway Elizabeth looked both ways before making her way to the stairs. Nobody was around to bump into her that was good. She made her way down the stairs and voices on the first floor welcomed her. The voices were coming from the kitchen. Her flip-flops made flapping noise as she made her way to the archway of the kitchen.

Elizabeth let her eyes wonder over the enormous brick kitchen. The table that her family sat at was slightly larger than she recalled, they must have changed the length to accommodate the ever growing group. The crackle of eggs frying drew her attention to the stove that Sonny currently was the king of.

Her brother from the moment he was old enough to be near fire had taken over making the cuisine for the Webbers. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, you name it he cooked, letting their grandmother enjoy sometime eating at the table. The Webber women letting the only Webber man take over the kitchen wasn't a very good idea. He was a brilliant chef but his ego grew along with each delicious dish. He had come to dominate the kitchen and enforce some ridiculous rules, like no microwavable popcorn. Microwavable popcorn was a woman's best friend and she had done a lot of sneaking around to make her batches, going so far as bribing his then girlfriend, Brenda, to distract him.

A giggle brought her attention to the table. The kids were all sitting and the adults were supervising. Cereal, milk cartons, a variety of jugs full of juice, and every kind of breakfast plate known to man crowded the table. She missed the meals at the Webber's; you would always leave the table sure to gain at least a few hundred calories from the meals.

Suddenly, all the voices came to a halt the minute each and every member of the family noticed her standing at the entrance. Elizabeth seemed to be able to do that a lot lately, cause silence without doing anything but appearing. Before she could speak or move the air from her lungs were knocked out as a brunette about her size came out of no where and crushed her in a hug.

"Elizabeth, welcome home," said Brenda tightening her hold on the younger brunette. "I didn't believe Sonny when he told me you were back. But then I had to believe him when the kids confirmed it. It's so great to have you back," the older woman continued all in one breath, still preventing Elizabeth from breathing properly.

"_Geez_, Brenda let the poor girl breathe."

Brenda let go of Elizabeth only to turn around and glare at her husband with hands on her hips. "Is there something wrong with me welcoming back my sister-in-law with a hug?'

"No, but if you cut off my sisters circulation then there's no use, is there?"

Elizabeth's laughter broke the glaring match the couple had going. Everyone turned around to look at a very amused Elizabeth. It was the first time since she returned that she had laughed.

"God I missed you, Brenda." Elizabeth pulled the older woman back into a hug but made sure to let go before the older woman could suffocate herwith her grip. She never noticed her sister's hurt expression.

"Ditto, kiddo." The older brunette hooked her arm with the youngest Webber and without Brenda blocking her view, Elizabeth eyes meet with another pair of blue eyes, Jason's.

Right away, Elizabeth's face turned a very nice shade of pink as did Jason's ears. Elizabeth's eyes were fixed on her toes and Jason began studying the baby sauce he held. No one else may have noticed the behavior of the two but Brenda did and a mischievous grin formed on her face. Something was going on and she was going to find out.

"Elizabeth, you remember Jason don't you?" came Sonny's voice from the stove. He was just being polite and making sure that Elizabeth knew who the blonde man was. His manners only fueled his wife's suspicion when Elizabeth gaped at her brother and Jason glared at an unsuspecting Sonny. Yup, she was right, something was going on.

"Of course, I do." She lied, with a small smile to make her answer believable. No one—especially Jason—needed to know that she had failed to remember the blonde that was looking at her skeptically.

"Liz, why don't you sit down?" Brenda pushed Elizabeth to sit down into the chair directly in front of Jason. The older brunette also took a chair beside her, turned to her fussy children, and watched the uneasy adults from the corner of her eyes.

Elizabeth would just have to ignore the older man across from her that was the only way she going to make it through breakfast. Jason kept his eyes on the baby sauce, mixing more than necessary.

"Here you go, honey. Scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and chocolate chip pancakes. Just the way you like." Sonny said placing a plate over flowing of food in front of her.

"Uh…this is a little too much. Could you—" She was caught off by her over eager brother.

"Elizabeth you're as tiny as it is. Now eat up before I feed you myself. Need anything else?" Sonny's words made Jason smirk, he knew the older man would feed her and maybe distract the older man from stuffing Jason's face.

"Um…no, I got what I need." What she really needed was a cup of hot chocolate. Before she could look around for the jug a cup of hot, steaming chocolate was placed by her plate. Elizabeth looked up to find Jason leaning back into his seat. A smile spread on her face and she had barely spoke the syllable, "Thank—" to once again be caught off by another member of her energetic family.

"Did you sleep well last night?" came Lucky's voice from the other side of the table. He was seated next to David, trying to get the boy to stop throwing cheerios at his sister.

She was a little taken a back by his interest in her well-being but recovered quickly. Elizabeth plastered a smile on her face and answered, "I did, thanks to someone. I fell a sleep on the floor and woke up on bed."

Jason stopped the spoon mid-air to his daughter at the mention of last night. There was no one interested in Elizabeth's mention of ending up in bed that was good. He didn't want to explain his actions to everyone. He went back to feeding his daughter, who was sat in her high-chair too fascinated with the spoon she held to pay attention to her father.

"That's good." Lucky replied from under the table retrieving the napkins Jessica had thrown at her brother in retaliation for the cheerios. How kids were full of life in the morning was a mystery to Elizabeth.

"Do you plan to stay at the house today?" Emily asked mixing a cup of coffee.

Elizabeth hadn't noticed her sister until that moment. "I'm not sure yet, why?" If her sister was going to try being kind to her, she would at least return as much kindness as she could.

"Well, me and Brenda were planning on going shopping. Would you like to come?" Emily's mention of shopping made all the men in the table groan, Jason's being the loudest. Before Elizabeth could answer Emily fixed her glare on the tall blonde. "Is there something wrong Jason? Last time I checked you weren't getting dragged to the mall today."

When Jason just shook his head, grumbled something under his breathe, and took a sip of coffee, Brenda decided to take a jab at Jason. "But that doesn't mean that we won't bring back a whole new wardrobe for you." There was a wicked gleam in her eyes and Jason knew she would.

Jason just stared at her in disbelief, making his daughter laugh at his horrified expression. Before he could comment, Sonny stepped in. "Brenda, Emily leave Jason alone. Elizabeth, do want to join them?"

Elizabeth had been silently sitting back taking in the scene unfolding before her. Same old, Brenda and Emily, even with age the two still loved bugging Jason. "I think I would like to spend some more time with Grams, if that's okay?" she replied.

"Sure." Emily was disappointed but at least her sister hadn't snapped the branch she was extending.

Elizabeth thought it over, should she or shouldn't she ask. It was now or never. She took a deep breathe and cleared her throat before saying, "Is there anything that can be done for Grams?" She'd done it again, stunned everyone into silence. The adults in the room looked at anyone but her that wasn't a good sign. "I mean have you considered heart surgery or transplants?" Elizabeth wasn't sure who she was directing her question to, she just wanted an answer.

"We've exhausted all the options." He had finally spoken out loud in her presence. His voice was deep and full of emotion. Elizabeth moved her head to find herself looking into clear blue honest eyes, Jason's eyes. "She wouldn't…survive surgery and at her age, transplants are out of the question. We've tried but there's nothing left that can be done." Elizabeth had always sought honesty and had always received that from Jason. She was grateful that he hadn't given her false hope to cling to.

Jason watched tears fill Elizabeth's eyes before she shifted her attention to the food on her plate. He was sure it wasn't what she had wanted to hear but he had to say something when no one else would. The children had resumed what they called eating breakfast and the adults remained where they were. Jason watched Elizabeth tighten her grip around her fork and saw a single tear streak down her face.

She wasn't going to cry. She wasn't going to cry _not_ in front of everyone. She took big gulps of air and tried to be tough but the tears still came. Elizabeth was going to lose her grandmother and there was nothing she could do. The pain in her heart began to grow and course through her body. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to find her sister with eyes full of unshed tears.

Emily gave her sister a shaky smile and tightened her grip on Elizabeth's shoulder. Tears began to fall freely down Elizabeth's face and she didn't wipe them away. Emily wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around her sister and cry with her but she knew it was too soon to offer her comfort. She could only stand by and be there if she was needed by the younger brunette.

Finally, Sonny broke through the strained silence that had formed between the adults. "Elizabeth, would you like to take Grams her breakfast? She should be up and energized by now."

Elizabeth wiped away some of the wet tears that still remained on her pale face and turned to Sonny. She nodded her head and asked, "Does she get the special?" Her voice was croaky and her nose was red.

"Most certainly, herbal tea, toast, eggs, sunny side up, and oatmeal." Sonny announced dramatically, revealing the food on the tray with a wave of his hand making the solemn adults smile.

Elizabeth's hands trembled as she took hold of the tray and made her way into the foyer to go upstairs. She was going to be strong; she needed to be for herself, her family, and especially for her grandmother. The brunette climbed the steps and made her way down the hallway.

Audrey was still sleeping contently with her hands at her side and a small smile on her face. Elizabeth watched her chest rise and fall as she took in air. She had spent hours as a child after losing her parents listening to her grandmother's heart thump on to make sure it didn't stop. It was Elizabeth's way of making sure that if her heart stopped she would be able to wake her grandmother back up. Now, as an adult she couldn't believe in those naïve thoughts and when that moment came she was going to have to accept it.

The door opened slightly and Emily entered with a small medicine pouch in her hand. She shut the door and came to stand beside the younger brunette. "She looks peaceful, doesn't she?" she whispered to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth only nodded. She didn't want to open up to her sister; she wasn't ready to trust her yet. She walked a few paces away from Emily and stopped beside her grandmother. She looked over at her sister and was about to speak when she felt boney fingers tighten around her arm.

The brunette looked down to find her grandmother smiling back up at her. "I hear your stomachs quiet now."

The comment made Elizabeth and Emily chuckle. "It's so nice to see my two girls back in the same room." Audrey said looking at the two young women standing before her. "Do you remember the time that you two painted A.J. Quartermaine's car a horrible green color?"

The two sisters began to laugh and Audrey's soft laughter soon joined theirs. It was while they were in high school when A.J. had insulted Georgie that the Webber girls had stepped in and gotten revenge for their friend by painting his convertible puke green. They had expected to be grounded for a year but their grandmother had just cackled at their stunt.

"Your faces were about the same shade as the car when I confronted you two." Audrey continued after catching her breath.

"Well, we didn't know what you would do." Elizabeth murmured as moved closer to the older woman.

"He deserved it; the guy was an arrogant prick." Emily defended her actions.

"I want you two to know that I'm proud of you and who you've become. I pray that this family will heal and move forward to the future together." As Audrey whispered her hopes, Sonny entered the room to catch her last few words.

Sonny smiled his dimples and smile lines all out for his grandmother. A few of the most important women in his life turned to welcome him. He came to stand between his baby sisters and wrapped an arm around each of their waists.

The Webber children gazed down at the woman that had been a constant in their lives. Audrey looked up at the once young children now mature adults that had been left in her care when her only child died. They had come to her with their spirits broken to grow strong and become successful adults full of love. They were together again and had been raised to support each other when they were in pain. She would let faith run its course to decide her future and her family's.

"This is the way things should be and I wish for it to be this way even after I leave you." Audrey whispered to the solemn grandchildren that watched her. Hey eyes closed as sleep overwhelmed her senses leaving the siblings to wonder what they're future would hold without the constant in their lives.

After her interesting morning Elizabeth spent the rest of the day with her grandmother, reading to her, listening, and savoring every moment she had left. It was dinner time but Elizabeth didn't have much of an appetite. Her Grams was resting now and she didn't want to disturb her. The brunette wondered about exploring the house she had been familiar with nearly all her life. She had gone through the wings and was making her way to the backyard.

Her eye sought out the white gazebo that sat beyond the patio, positioned to give the occupant of the spectator area the opportunity to take in the beautiful view of the creek of the property. There he sat watching the sun sink away.

Jason was gazing at the creek with his daughter playing with the dog that sat besides them. Elizabeth was about to turn away when the dog noticed her and began barking. The barking caused the young child and her father to turn her away.

There was no where to go now but to the gazebo. If she returned back to the house it would be rude and she had to face Jason sooner or later, it might as well be now. She just hoped she wasn't red as a tomato yet.

Elizabeth walked bit by bit to the gazebo and stopped at one of the entrances She began to fidget as Jason just sat stoic, looking at her, his daughter following his lead. She might as well start the conversation since the others weren't volunteering.

"Hi." She said twisting her hands with a nervous smile. Her palms were sweating and the feeling of regret began to grow in her stomach when he didn't reply right away.

"Hi."

"Can I join you?"

"If you want to." His answer leaving her feeling unwelcome.

Elizabeth sat down cautiously beside the dog as a barrier to the father and child. The dog seemed to have other ideas and leaped down to amble towards to the creek. An awkward silence formed between them. Jason's daughter lost interest in her and began to fiddle with Elizabeth's charm bracelet.

"Hi, sweetie." She spoke to the child. She was adorable with a button nose, strawberry blonde, hair and stunning blue eyes like her father. The baby reached for her and Elizabeth looked up in silent request. Jason shifted the baby from his lap and placed her on Elizabeth's.

Once in her arms the baby instantly warmed up to Elizabeth, tugging at her hair and grasping for her pendant as the brunette brushed her hand through the child's soft hair. "You like shiny things, don't you?" She kept her hands clasped on the child's back to keep her on her lap and then shifted her eyes to the father.

Jason sat back watching his daughter become acquainted with the brunette. Looked like his daughter even liked the younger woman. Elizabeth was good with children, she always had been and it was no different with his daughter. The two women beside him paid little attention to him before Elizabeth's blue eyes looked up to meet his.

"What's her name?" She asked, genuinely interested.

"Madeline."

"Hi, Madeline that's a beautiful name you have. A beautiful name for a beautiful baby," Elizabeth cooed to the child. The baby was too fascinated with her glass pendant to pay much attention to her. "How old is she?"

"Almost eight months." He replied looking down at the ground.

She might as well clear up the tense air between her and Jason. "About this morning…" She began already starting to turn red.

Jason looked up from the wooden floor to make her blush darken when his eyes moved away from her face to her body. She wore a cotton tunic and a pair of white jeans but he knew what was underneath it and that was what made her uneasy. "Let's pretend it never happened," she finished in one quick breath.

"Okay."

"Okay. Okay," she needed to change the subject. "So…a lot has changed for in your life since I last saw you, huh?"

He just simply nodded.

"You got married?"

Another nod.

"You had a baby? Well duh she's right here." Elizabeth laughed nervously looking down at the baby in her arms.

Jason gave her another curt nod.

"When do I get to meet the lucky lady?" Elizabeth said with a smile. She'd seen the rest of the family but hadn't caught a sign of Mrs. Morgan yet.

"She's gone." Jason murmured, his head bowed.

That was not the answer Elizabeth was expecting. The awkward silence returned. Jason had always been a private person and that hadn't changed with time. She was curious but she wouldn't push and Jason would either tell her or she'd respect his privacy. "Uh…" Madeline came to her rescue when she cooed and buried her face into Elizabeth's chest. The sound from the baby caught both adult's attention. She was a sleep.

"We should get her to bed before she wakes up again and keeps the whole house awake for the rest of the night." That was the most Jason had said at once over the span of two days to her.

Elizabeth stood and cradled the baby in her arms and began walking toward the house, Jason following close behind.

He watched her, taking in the way she carried his daughter close to her body up the stairs. The way she brushed Maddie's hair away from her forehead and a placed a soft kiss on her forehead before handing the baby gently back to him.

"Goodnight." She whispered to them before turning for her grandmother's room. Leaving a silent, pondering, Jason and sleeping baby at the nursery door.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

It seemed more like three weeks rather than three days that Elizabeth was back. She had spent hours in her grandmother's room, avoiding any if at all contact with the others. A normal person would have gone crazy, locked away in a room but she wasn't normal and enjoyed the time with her grandmother.

Elizabeth sat in the cushioned chair beside the floor length windows and ignored the beautiful view outside to gaze at the older woman in bed. Audrey was a sleep again for nearly an hour leaving Elizabeth to her thoughts. Three days away from her loft, office, Ric and Elton—what felt odd was that she didn't miss them, well she missed Elton a bit. She had missed Port Charles more than she missed the city in the span of three days. Elizabeth felt no longing to be back in Manhattan like she had expected when she left.

It was nearly, dinnertime and it looked like Sonny wasn't going to be generous and bring her meal up again. It was her brother's way of manipulating her into going down to spend time with the family. Sonny had used the method when she was younger but it wasn't going to work this time. Her brother would eventually feed her, it was morally wrong to him to let someone go unfed. Elizabeth wasn't hungry; she was going to be just fine.

Once again Elizabeth's stomach begged to differ. It growled making Elizabeth groan, it looked like Sonny was going to get his way. The brunette made her way to her grandmother and placed a light kiss on her cheek. It felt colder and the A.C. wasn't on. She took one more lingering look at her Grams before turning away to begin her long descent to the dinning room.

The house was quiet but as usual the threshold leading to the dinning room was buzzing with noise. Everyone was just about to take their seats when she entered. To her great relief no one stopped in their tracks to stare—no one noticed giving her time to view the room.

The mahogany table stood as grand as usual in the enormous room, it was fashionable to have large rooms when the Webber ancestors had built the house. The table was full of food and Elizabeth knew there was more to come. A set of matching buffets with sliding glass doors full of china and a wine rack stacked with expensive wine sat in different corners of the room.

She raised her head to look at the dimmed all-glass chandelier that hung in the center of the room. It was the same one from the time that the house was first built, it was stunning and she had spent hours as a child at the table admiring the twinkling lights. There were candles and flowers on every available surface but it didn't look crowded but elegant. The ones on the dinning table weren't lite—for the safety of the children—but the room looked spectacular as it always had to her. The only difference was the growing number of cushioned chairs and stools that were placed in different places in the room.

Elizabeth was brought out of her trance when she felt a tug on her hand. She looked down to find Jessica's warm brown eyes looking up at her. A smile instantly found its way to Elizabeth's face. The child was timid and was still to say a word to her.

"Hi, honey." She squatted down to the young child's eye level.

"Won't you come sit with me?" Her words full of uncertainty.

"I'd love to." Elizabeth let Jessica lead her by the hand to a chair right between her and Belle. Her young nieces were beaming with joy when she took her seat. Belle was to her right, Jessica to her left, Brenda and Michael across from her—there was more than enough distance between her and the Spencer couple.

"Nice of you to join us," someone whispered into her ear. She turned around to find Sonny standing behind her. He gave her a cheeky smile before he made his way to his seat at the head of the table, which she returned.

Elizabeth settled into her seat and took in the faces of those gathered around the oval table, there was someone missing. Jason was nowhere in site or his daughter.

Sonny had noticed as well, "Where's Jason?"

"Reading?" was Lucky's response.

"Swimming?" came Emily's.

"Riding that deathtrap of his?" Brenda said with a snort.

All there guesses were wrong except the one that came next. "Went to see great-grams?" was Michaels answer, which the adults accepted as the answer.

His father nodded to his response. "Your probably right, Michael. He must have taken Madeline to see Grams."

That made Elizabeth think had Jason wanted to stop by seeing Grams all day? Did he wait until dinner because he knew that her stomach would win her battle to stay in the room? Was he avoiding her? What she was really curious about was what he had to speak to her grandmother about that he couldn't speak of in front of her?

Michael was right Jason was visiting Audrey. The blonde poked his head into the room to see if a certain brunette was around. He was right Elizabeth wouldn't be able to hold up through dinner and it gave him an opportunity to see Audrey. His daughter began to fuss to see what he was looking at and opened the door wide to enter.

Jason quietly closed the door behind him and made his way to the side of the bed. She was sleeping peacefully, giving Jason time to absorb his surroundings. Memories of loved ones in similar conditions flashed before his eyes. The wounds were still there, some fresher than others. Jason blocked out the ache from the past to concentrate on the woman before him.

Jason had been ten years old when his mother, Monica Morgan, passed away after her difficult battle with breast cancer—leaving him with just a few loving memories and a trust fund to depend on. His mother had been a heart specialist and they had never grown any deep roots anywhere for she was a doctor without borders. It had been just him and his mother for the short time he had with her, hopping from one country to another, which Jason never minded. After his mother was gone he never looked for his father—he didn't have any respect for a man that abandoned his pregnant wife.

He had been nine when his mother settled them into a small home in Auburn, Maine. Jason had been ecstatic to finally have a home and room he could call his own forever but his spirit was crushed when he learned that his mother was sick. He had stood by her side through the extensive chemotherapy sessions and made sure that she knew she wasn't alone. In the end, Jason's strength hadn't been enough for the both of them for he had to say goodbye.

Jason had stepped into a dim world of his own when Audrey Webber entered his life. Audrey was his mother's godmother and upon learning of the loss of her goddaughter made the journey to the small town in Maine for Jason. Audrey had welcomed him into her family with open, loving arms, as had her family.

The Webbers were the light that brightened Jason's life and made him a member of a family all because of the woman that laid in front of him. He would always be grateful for the love and home that Audrey gave him but he understood that when time came he had to let go of another extraordinary woman in his life.

"You think too loud," followed by Madeline's giggles drew Jason back to the present.

Audrey was awake and watching him with curiosity. Jason took a seat beside the older woman and placed his daughter next her, who instantly curled up next to the resting woman. "Good evening, Audrey."

"Yes it is. I'm glad to see you. I was starting to wonder why I have seen so little of you and Madeline." Audrey murmured with a knowing smile.

"I thought you would want more time with our visitor." Jason said his eyes fixed on the threads of the bed sheets.

Audrey took note that Jason avoided saying Elizabeth's names. "I always have time for you and this little one." Madeline was comfortably resting beside Audrey now, her head nestled on Audrey's shoulder. "You remind me of your mother, you know that?"

Jason looked up at Audrey interested as to what similarity she had found this time between him and his mother. The memories of his mother were kept alive in his mind because of Audrey. He had spent all his life with Audrey learning about his mother, her habits, silly stories, and what they shared in common.

"You think of others before yourself just like Monica did. You think of the need and comfort of others before your own. Your mother had when she was willing to give up a comfortable office in Manhattan to treat the unfortunate in the world." Audrey paused, her hand stroking Madeline's soft hair.

"I know that you like to come see me whenever you can but you stepped aside for Elizabeth. It was very kind of you but my granddaughter would have been willing to allow you to see me. It makes me think that you may have been absent in my room more to avoid Elizabeth then to give her time with me?"

Audrey's cobalt eyes were full of question but Jason knew that the older woman knew the answer. "I…I…" He didn't know how to respond.

She decided to take pity on him, "Your mother would be very proud of you, my boy." That made Jason smile.

"I can only hope."

"You have. You've made me proud to know that you have grown into a wonderful man under my care. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You love without any limits and you're a dedicated man to your family." Audrey stopped for a breath and then continued, "You have become the man I know that your mother had dreamed for you to be. She is smiling down on you and always will."

"Thank you for everything. I…I love you. I love you as my grandmother." His voice was gentle and full of emotion.

"I love you too. Blood does not make a family, love does. In my heart you are my grandson."

Jason simply smiled at the woman. One of those rare smiles that softened his feature. He didn't need to reply for Audrey to know how much it meant to him to be called her grandson.

The comfortable silence grew on before Audrey spoke, "I have a few requests, Jason."

"What is it Audrey?"

"Promise me you will think, truly think of what you want for your future." Audrey raised a hand to keep Jason from replying when he opened his mouth. "I am well aware that you don't think of the future but think of the moments with your wife, your daughter, and those to come with her."

Audrey's words silenced Jason as words of not to long ago began to echo in his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut and forced the voice to silence again. The blonde looked into the half- opened cobalt eyes that looked back at him. "I promise." He didn't say things that he didn't mean and this time wasn't different but he knew he wouldn't be able to fulfill her wishes right away.

"Thank you. I have one more request." Her eyes were barely open now. "Make sure that our family remains in one piece after I leave. They will need you the most once they find out…" Her last words were barely a whisper.

Her time was coming Jason could feel it in his heart. Audrey was stark pale and her hands were now freezing. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly as she took in her air. Before Audrey could utter another word Jason leaped off the bed and made a mad dash for the door. He had to get to the others.

Dinner was full of tension, only eased by the entertainment that the children provided. Elizabeth was stuffed and wasn't sure if she would be able to eat a spoon of whatever dessert Sonny had set on the table. She was seated directly across from the entrance to the living room with a perfect view of the eye-catching grand staircase.

Elizabeth would have found an excuse to skip out on dessert but she wanted to give Jason and Madeline the time she had taken way from them with Audrey. She paid no attention to the conversation that the other adults were engrossed in or the chatter of the children. She wanted bedtime to come to be able to get back to her grandmother's side.

Her glass pendant gained her attention. The pendant glinted under the chandelier's light that illuminated the room. The pendant was her distraction from leaping out of her chair to get upstairs.

The brunette's gaze shifted from the pendant to the staircase for a second to only flash back to it when a pair of boots appeared on the steps. They were Jason's. She watched him fly down the staircase to come halt at the entrance of the room. What she saw in his eyes when their gazes' meet made her heart thunder.

Fear. The gut wrenching fear Elizabeth saw in Jason's usually calm blue eyes was enough for her to understand what had the older man in such a rush. There gaze never broke as Elizabeth slowly rose out of her seat to stand, catching everyone else's attention in the room.

Before, Jason could say a word she broke into a sprint for the stairs. Jason easily moved out her way and she was bounding up the stairs, running without any thought but getting to her grandmother. Everything passed by her in a blur of colors as she ran up the stairs to the second floor and darted for the door to her Grams' room.

She laid in bed as she had when Elizabeth had gone down for dinner but this time there was an un-welcomed shift in the air. Elizabeth rushed to Audrey's side, her chest rose and fell and her hand was placed tenderly on a curled up Madeline at her side. The moment she had been terrified of since her return had come.

"Grams, Grams, please speak to me," her voice trembling, the beginning of tears in her eyes. "Please, Grams wake up." Her grandmother's skin felt arctic cold against her warm hands. She cupped her Grams' face and tried desperately to warm her. The family had gathered into the room now all strong on the outside but withering inside. "You can't leave us. Please."

Audrey's eyelids drifted half open, her eyes loving and more beautiful than they ever had been. The light of life in them was dimmed but a flicker was still there. They had all gathered around the bed. She looked at each of them with a small sweet smile.

"I love you all. I have loved now it is your turn to love." Her eyelids slowly drifted shut at every word. "Love one another for the love of your family is the greatest gift of all," her voice now a whisper. "Goodbye my children." With those words said her eyes shut and the world said farewell to Audrey Webber.

"No. No. Grams wake up. Come back." Elizabeth's cries filled the room. Tears streamed down her face, her hands shook. _"Grams!"_ She was gone. Elizabeth's body shook from her sobs as she fell into a pair of strong arms. "No, no, no," she shrieked, clinging to the comfort that someone offered. Emily's sobs, Brenda's whimpers, Sonny and Lucky's tear filled voices, and the tears of the children never registered in her mind as her grief consumed her and just wept for tomorrows without her grandmother.

Jason rocked Elizabeth back and forth in his arms. Her head tucked under his chin and hands clutching his shirt as she cried. Tears of his own streamed down his face as he held the brunette enveloped by his warmth in his arms. "I promise." He whispered. Jason placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "I promise." He repeated a confirmation of his promise to Audrey's last wish for her family.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

The room felt empty now. The warmth and joy that once encircled a visitor was little by little fading away. The room no longer smelled like her. The sheets, blankets, and pillows now had only a hint of her fragrance left. The changes in her room were only a minor difference with her gone.

It had been three days since Elizabeth had bid farewell to her grandmother. Today, had been the day she last saw her face as the lid was eased down of the coffin that her grandmother's lifeless body would inhabit forever.

Elizabeth had sat through the wake and funeral lifeless as well. People offered their condolences —nothing reached her ears. She was numb. She felt numb. She had no tears left to cry. Elizabeth had lost the woman she had loved the most and her life was now bleak and cold.

Audrey Webber had always been by her granddaughter's side. Near or far she was there. Through thick and thin she was there. Now, the young woman felt lost without her constant.

Elizabeth's sad sapphire eyes were glued to the rug she sat on in her grandmother's room. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, her arms clasped around her legs, and her chin resting on her kneecaps. She still wore her black suit from the funeral. Elizabeth didn't have the energy or the need to change. She was also avoiding the mourners that roamed the house.

Everything in the room looked the same but it was different all at the same time. Her eyes began to drift over the room. Photo frames covered the walls, the surface of the vanity, dressers, and bed side tables.

They were pictures of the Webber family. After all this time she still remembered many of the pictures like the wedding ones of her parents and grandparents on the left side of the vanity. There were pictures of her childhood and now of the younger Webber generation.

Elizabeth suddenly, felt the need to see the pictures up close. Her legs were a sleep but she ignored the tingling. Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, Birthday pictures—you name it lined the available surface. There were new ones that she hadn't seen. There were the ones with the happily married couples and their children, the baby pictures of her nieces and nephews, and many other snap shots of joyous occasions. She was about to turn away when a sliver frame leaned against the lamp caught her eye.

The photograph was housed in a striking sterling sliver frame. It was a heartwarming scene of Jason holding a small pink bundle of a baby Madeline. A mesmerized Jason gazed down at his sleeping daughter. All his love and hope for his daughter etched in his face. Right below the beautiful picture, in her grandmother's sprawling hand writing, a name and date was written.

_Madeline Lorelei Morgan—February 27, 2005_

Elizabeth's brows knotted in confusion. It didn't make sense. Her mind was tired and she decided to ignore the questions that began to form. The brunette gently placed the frame back to its original place and moved on to look at others.

Next, she found a picture of a good memory. A memory she had long since forgotten. The setting of the picture was at the creek with the two Webber daughters seating on the swing that hung from an oak tree above the water. There arms were around each other and they were laughing. They had been in elementary school; it was a few years after they had lost their parents.

The Emily in the picture that was smiling up at her was the one that she had loved. Elizabeth didn't know, which Emily had betrayed her and she may never know.

Elizabeth was so engrossed in her thoughts; she didn't hear the soft click of the door closing. She wasn't aware that anyone was there until a soft voice spoke into her ear, startling her.

"Do you remember that day, Lizzie?"

Elizabeth recognized the voice, it was Emily's. "It's Elizabeth." Her answer terse.

Emily choose to look past her sister's harsh voice. "Grandmother nearly had a heart attack when we got back to the house soaked to the bone."

She knew Emily was smiling but she couldn't smile along with her, she just nodded her head. Elizabeth placed the frame back to its place, her hands shaking.

There was that wedge still. That piece of her that still wasn't willing to let go of the betrayal. They were sisters by blood but they weren't by heart.

Emily stared at the back of her sister's head. Elizabeth had been detached from the rest for the last few days. She spent more time in their grandmother's room than any of the others. The grief she saw in her eyes at the funeral pulled at her heart. Emily wanted to be there for her sister but she kept her at arms length, dodging any attempts that she made to get closer to the brunette. They had both lost a grandmother but they were mourning apart rather than as sisters.

"We should all set a date to go visit Grams together…you know as a family…" Emily realized too late that she had said the wrong thing as she saw Elizabeth's shoulders tense and her back go rigid straight.

Her grandmother had wanted her family to be a whole but she wasn't ready to consider Emily as family like she should. She didn't want to share a moment with Emily at their grandmother's grave site. She didn't want to speak to Emily about their grandmother. In away she blamed her. Elizabeth blamed Emily for running away with Lucky, hurting her enough to leave to lose time with her grandmother. She wasn't ready to open up to someone that hurt her and put distance of land between her and her beloved grandmother.

"I don't want to visit Grams with you," Elizabeth murmured before she turned and walked out of the room without a glance at her sister.

Elizabeth never looked back to see the tears or pain in her sister's eyes.

Madeline was down for the time being and Sonny was playing babysitter. Jason felt at ease for the first time in three days. He didn't have to see the tears or hear the cries that tore at his heart.

Jason Morgan's heart of stone that Marcus Taggert liked to refer to as was aching at the moment. He didn't know what to do. He had watched the unshakeable Sonny Webber cry for his grandmother. Brenda had broken down before his eyes, breaking his heart for a woman that drove him crazy. What broke his heart most was the scene that he had listened to play out. He had listened to Elizabeth cry herself to sleep with an equally distraught Jessica and Belle in her arms. His family was in pain, their spirits shattered from losing the heart of their family, which made Jason fear their reaction when all was revealed.

Everyone has an Achilles' heel; the family's was losing Audrey. They were mourning together but only one of the Webbers didn't allow herself to get close to her sister. Elizabeth kept her distance from Emily, even during the funeral she placed Jessica between them and stared at her feet for the rest of the memorial service. Elizabeth sooner or later was going to have to face the past, the sooner the better.

The rattling of the gates that lead to the white stone steps leading to the creek shifted his attention to the view above him. Elizabeth still clad in her suit from the funeral made her way down the steps to where the steps and the water meet. The brunette stared past her reflection in the water to the scene before her. There was something wrong, Jason could tell from her body language.

Jason was seating under a tree, hidden from view. He slowly got up, making sure to make no noise that would frighten her. He made his way to stand behind her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Elizabeth."

The petite brunette turned her head allowing him to gaze into her dim corn flower blue eyes. She bowed her head and stepped away from Jason to take a seat on a step. He followed suit and sat down beside her.

"I forgot how beautiful it is out here." Jason turned to look at her and saw the agony in her eyes. She had been doing a great job as an actress hiding it all. Jason was sure that she was tired of the front.

"It is."

"Where's Madeline?"

"She's sleeping." Not one to dance around an issue Jason asked, "Are you okay?"

Elizabeth turned her head to look at him and there eyes meet. "I'm fine—I'm perfectly fine." A stranger would have believed her but he knew her too well. Elizabeth had diverted her eyes at the last moment giving here away. She was lying.

"You're lying." His words confident.

Her eyes grew wide. "What?"

"I could always tell when you were lying and you just lied."

Her eyes were now fixed on the ground. "I'm not fine. I feel…" Elizabeth looked back up; her eyes now full of unshed tears. "I don't know what to do without her." Her chin quivered as she spoke. "She…she is—no _was_ the most important person in my life. I don't know how to live my life knowing she won't be apart of it." Her tears began to fall freely, breaking his heart.

Jason gently placed his arm around her and pulled her to him. Her head fell onto his shoulder and her small fists clutched his dress shirt. "Shhhh," he whispered into her ear moving his hand in a comforting circular motion.

"Why? Why us? Why did we have to lose her? She never hurt anyone. She…God why Grams?"

"Because it was her time and nothing could have changed that." He answered her honestly.

"What are we going to do without her? She kept us together." The brunette was now sobbing uncontrollably. Her tears wet his shirt and when she let out a sob that shook her body, Jason pulled her even closer and placed both his arms around her. "What are we going to do without her? What are we going to do…"

Jason just held her offering his comfort, doing what Audrey had asked of him, and being a friend. "Shhhh. We're going to figure it out together. I promise." He looked down at her and gently brushed her wet strands of hair away from her cheek and tucked them behind her ear. "We'll do it together." He murmured to the now whimpering brunette in his arms.

They stayed like that for a while longer. Jason had his chin resting on a now quiet Elizabeth's head with his arms still securely wrapped around her. Once in a while she would sniff and snuggle a bit closer to him.

The moonlight that streamed onto Elizabeth's face and the sound of the restless water reminded her where she was and with who. Elizabeth slowly pulled away and looked up at the kind blonde that held her. "I think we should go back inside. It's pretty late."

He simply nodded his head.

Elizabeth slowly extracted herself from his arms. Her face was flushed, eyes puffy, and hair a mess. She tugged on her wrinkled clothes and smoothed her hair into place.

Jason waited silently for her to pull herself together. His presence alone comforted her. She never knew how she always ended up in his arms for comfort but she was thankful for it.

The pair slowly made their way back up the steps, past the gazebo to the backdoor of the house. A comfortable silence between them. Once in the house Elizabeth turned to face Jason. She tucked in her stubborn hair and looked up at him to find him looking down at her.

"Thank you."

"I didn't do anything."

Elizabeth tilted her head to the side and looked straight into his electrifying blue eyes. Her red rimmed eyes were thoughtful. "You listened. You held me. You let me be and for that I'll always be thankful."

Jason stuffed his hands into his pockets and simply nodded his head again. "I'm going to go change," he murmured, referring to his black attire from the funeral.

"I'm going to go snoop around for some food." She replied with a kind smile as she walked away from Jason. He stared at her retrieving figure long after she was gone from view.

The rest of the adults were gathered in the kitchen. They were specking in hushed tones when she entered and abruptly stopped when they saw her. Elizabeth gave them a weird look on her path to the fridge.

Elizabeth reached the counter that they were all gathered around with a glass and a milk carton. She avoided Emily's eyes, which were fixed on her. She cleared her throat and said, "Is something going?'

"Nothing to worry about, sweetie," was Brenda's quick response. "We were just talking about the end of summer and what we should do before it ends."

Sonny hesitated. "Yeah, we…were hoping for maybe… a family picnic…or trip…or something like that."

"Well, I know you guys will have fun." Elizabeth went on munching on a chocolate chip cookie that Sonny had made earlier.

"_We'll, _have fun." Brenda said leaning closer to Elizabeth. "It'll be great. Us as all together again, having some fun, driving Jason crazy. Yeah, that would be great." Brenda's words made the quiet couple at the counter shift uncomfortably.

"No, Brenda I plan on heading back to the city in a day or two. As great as Elton is at keeping my clients at bay, I need to go back and get back to work." Sonny cleared his throat at her words, making Elizabeth look at him strangely. Her brother was acting weird, which was like him but only when it came to food and cooking.

Elizabeth looked around at all the adults; they all looked uncomfortable, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I'm going back soon, I have work to do."

"Uh…no you can't kid."

"What do you mean I can't Sonny?" Her narrowed eyes stared at her brother, daring him to speak. Sonny stared down at the kitchen floor under her intense gaze.

"Someone should tell her."

"Why don't you, Brenda?" suggested Emily.

"Nu-uh. Nope, ain't gonna to be me." The older brunette said, stepping away from the counter with her hands raised in surrender. "

Sonny smacked the still to talk Lucky on the back of the head. "Lucky, you're the family attorney. You do it? You get paid for doing it."

Lucky gapped at Sonny for a second before clearing his throat and turning to Elizabeth. "As the attorney of the Webber family it is my responsibility to inform you that—"

His business tone was cut off by Elizabeth. "Lucky, skip the jargon and cut to the chase." Elizabeth said crossing her arms. They were hiding something from her and she deserved to know what it was. She knew it was important since they all were fidgeting but Lucky's next words weren't what she had anticipated.

"She left you the house."


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

"_She left you the house."_

Elizabeth's arms fell limp to her sides. Her chin fell one notch down and she stared at Lucky. She couldn't. She wouldn't do this to her.

She was able to un-clamp her jaw, "Repeat that?" This wasn't happening to her. It couldn't be happening. This wasn't supposed to be happening.

"Audrey left you the house and everything in it."

It was happening.

Her grandmother had left her the house. _The house. _The gigantic house that sat in the middle on four acres of land, towering over the rest. The house that had been built and cherished by the Webber family since the early nineteen hundreds. The house, a Webber legacy that was rich with history.

The house was built as a wedding gift to Anna Webber from John Webber. The house was built out of love and filled with love as the years went on. The Webber heart aches, victories, all the memories that made them a prominent family occurred in the very house she stood in—owned to be exact.

Generations of Webbers had stood where Elizabeth was standing today but she didn't think they had all been given a responsibility that they didn't see coming or want.

The adults were staring at her now. All their eyes glued on her, waiting for her reaction. "How?"

"It's stated all here," Lucky answered reaching for the documents on the counter that she hadn't noticed. "Audrey also left you the chest that's up in her room."

"W-Why would she do that? I never said anything about wanting the house. Heck, we never talked about her will or anything like that." Her anger was now taking over her shock. She was supposed to be back for a few days, not be settled with a house and not just any house, the family house.

"This is insane. I mean come on I haven't been here for years now. It should be going to one of you." She was now pacing back and forth. The other's followed her back and forth with their eyes. "I live in the city. I work in the city. I have a life in the city. What am I going to do with a house that is miles a way? This is nuts. The house is a family heirloom, why should I get it? This…this is not what I need right now. The whole freaking estate. I don't need—"

"Okay, stop it. You're making me dizzy with your pacing." Brenda's pleading ceased Elizabeth's rambling. "Thank god, she stopped."

"How am I supposed to react? You tell me." Her hands now planted on her hips and eyes narrowed. All the shock was now gone and replaced by confusion and frustration.

"It's okay." Brenda came to stand in front of the younger brunette. She placed her hands on Elizabeth's shoulders and offered her a crooked smile. "Calm down and listen to what everything Lucky has to say, okay?"

Elizabeth gave her a small smile. She was grateful to have Brenda's support. Even when Sonny and her had begun dating the older woman had always looked out for Liz. It was nice to have he around again. "Okay, I'll listen."

The brunettes smiled at each other and then turn to face Lucky. Emily simply stood to the side, fascinated by the tiles of the floor. It had always been hard for her to stomach the close moments between Brenda and Elizabeth—now it was more difficult to deal with, knowing that her sister didn't see her as a companion any more.

"Sorry, Lucky. Please continue with what you were going to say."

"The will can't be contested, Audrey made sure of that. Whatever the will states goes. The… Audrey had a chest she treasured, she left that to you." He continued only when Elizabeth nodded her head, "Everyone has been left the island." Lucky swallowed hard before saying the next words, "The house…um…you're not the sole owner. The house has been left to you and…"

Elizabeth's eyes were now boring into Lucky's. "And who? Who else?"

His answer barely a whisper, "Jason."

She didn't see that coming. "That's good isn't it? I mean now I don't have to live here or anything, Jason can take care of the house. Right?" None of them answered. They were too awestruck by their feet.

"There are some conditions to the will." Sonny had stepped up to the challenge. It was either he say it or they face her wrath if they didn't answer her. "The house can't be sold unless both owners agree and…" He looked around at the others, hoping for one of them to swoop in already and help him out. The cowards just looked away.

"And?" She was getting impatient. If they were going to say something they should have said it already.

"You both have to live in it for a short time before the house can even be put on the market."

"How short a time?"

"Six months."

"Six months?" She whispered. That wasn't good. She needed to be back in Manhattan in a few days to get her life back to normal, as normal as possible that was. "Does Jason know?"

Sonny shrugged.

"Does he?"

"We're not sure but we think he may have a clue." Elizabeth gawked at Emily before she spun on her heel, grabbed the will that Lucky held, and stormed off.

"That went well," Lucky spoke to the doorway that Elizabeth had exited to. He turned only receive dirty looks from the others.

* * *

Elizabeth was livid. He knew and he had said nothing. He could have given her a warning anything in time to get her to change her grandmother's mind. But no Jason Morgan was the same old Jason. Say nothing, just let things run their course. Sheesh, couldn't a guy warn a girl that her life was about to turned upside down by her meddling family.

She didn't know how but she found her way to the library. She pushed the oaks doors open with everything she had and walked into the room fuming. Seven heads looked up to greet her. She stopped in her tracks once she saw them.

Jason sat in the middle of the floor with a book in one hand and his daughter on his lap, surrounded by the rest of the children and the dog. They were all dressed in their pajamas with teddy bears, ready for bed. Jason was still in his funeral clothes. Some of her anger seeped away at the site of the innocent faces looking back at her.

Jessica flashed her a sweet smile and asked, "Aunt Liz would you like to listen to our bedtime story too?"

"Maybe another time. It's a little late now."

"She's right. Why don't you guys go drink your milk? It's almost bedtime." Jason's gruff voice was soft as he spoke to the young children. He was standing now. The children were also on their feet.

"But we just got to the good part." Michael whined.

"Yeah Uncle Jason, the good parts coming up," Belle added, looking up at Jason.

"I know but you'll get to dream about it tonight and you'll find out what happens tomorrow."

"Promise?" inquired the young child.

"Promise." Belle squealed and hugged Jason's leg before making her way to the door.

"Michael please take Madeline to your mother." The baby was playing with the dog on the floor, amazed by the energetic puppy. Jason easily lifted the young child off the floor. "I'll be up to tuck you in a few minutes, sweetie," he murmured into the baby's ear, placing a kiss at her temple. Madeline giggled, making her father smile.

"Come on cuz. Time for milk and cookies." Michael made his way to door talking to Madeline. The dog barked and followed the dark haired boy.

Once Michael moved away from Jason, David at 3' 6'' came to stare up at a towering Jason. Jason looked down at the boy before kneeling down to his eye level and gave him a reassuring smile. "I promise to read you the story tomorrow and even share some cookies with you tomorrow."

David's face glowed at Jason's words. He threw his arms around Jason for a quick hug before scurrying away with a goofy grin now gracing his face.

The children murmured their good nights, leaving the two adults alone to gaze at one another.

She had watched Jason interact with the children. Would she have had the same the relationship with them if she had stayed? If she had kept more in touch? The children called him Uncle Jason and considered his daughter their cousin. Is that why her grandmother was willing to leave the house to him? Then why her? She wasn't as close as she once was to her family anymore.

The sound of the closing heavy doors brought Elizabeth out of her trance. He was looking at her now. His arms crossed at his chest. His face expressionless. His eyes locked with hers, there were no emotions in his eyes and none permeated.

Jason broke the silence that had fallen between them, "Is something wrong?"

His words brought back her frustration. "You ask is there something wrong? You wanna what's wrong?" She took quick strides to stop a few inches in front of him. She slapped the will she had in a death grip against his chest, "This _is_ what's wrong."

Jason's brows knitted when she hit him again with the papers she held. "What's that?"

Her face was flushed now. Her eyes blazing. "My grandmother's last will and testament." She slammed the will against his chest again and said, "Why don't you take a look at it? It may interest you."

Jason stared at her a few seconds before prying the will out of her grip.

Elizabeth watched the blonde unfold the document slowly and begin reading. He read the will as if it was a regular newspaper but his eyes grew wide and the shock was quickly masked again. Just as he had slowly unfolded the will, he refolded it at the same pace and gave it back to her. His lack of response infuriated her further.

"Did you know?"

"We spoke of it once."

"And you never told me?"

Jason simply shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't think she was serious."

"You didn't think she was _serious_?" She was waving her arms around now. He just gave her a blank look. "Hello it's my grandmother whatever she says you're supposed to take seriously. Don't you care? Doesn't it affect your life? The house Jason. The house. The thing we're standing in right now. You know this thing made out of bricks and cement. Isn't any of this fazing you?"

His eyes narrowed. "Yes, yes, and yes. I don't agree with her decision but we need to respect them." Each word was spoken with determination, making Elizabeth angry even more.

She poked him in the chest with the will. "This is your fault."

"This is _my_ fault?" He sounded shock.

Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest and lifted her chin. "Yes. If you had warned me then we would never be in this situation in the first place. I could have been able to get her to change her mind. I would be able to go home now instead of being stuck here with a house that I don't want with you."

He lowered his head to her eye level. His blue eyes, electrifying. "You never get what you want in life. Whatever you get, cherish it. You never know how precious something is until it's gone." With that said he turned on his heel and left an amazed Elizabeth surrounded by rows and rows of books.

* * *

Elizabeth was exhausted. Down to the bone exhausted. She was tired from all the events of the day. She wasn't going to think of the house or Jason now but drop into bed and sleep. The day was a long but she had a feeling everyday that she was in Port Charles would tire her out.

Freshly showered and changed. Elizabeth lugged her way to her room. It was the first time that she was staying in her room since she was back. It looked the same as she had left it. The furniture was the same, the covers and curtains smelled fresh, and her vanity still had her jewelry box. Her paint box that Sonny had given her for her sweet sixteen sat in the corner. She hadn't touched a paint brush since she left. She didn't know if she ever would again.

The only thing that didn't belong in her room was the wooden chest that sat beside her bed. Sonny and Lucky had brought it into her room right before she had stepped into the bathroom.

There was something about the chest that had always drawn Elizabeth to it. She had spent hours with her grandmother peering over the rim at the treasures it held. The photo albums, journals, pieces of jewelry, and souvenirs from her travels. Her grandmother had treasured it and now it was her turn.

Elizabeth kneeled down beside the chest and unlocked the padlock with the key Sonny had given her. The lid was heavy but she was able to ease it open. Her grandmother's aroma wafted into the room, brightening her dampened spirit. She maybe gone but Elizabeth was lucky to have her most loved pieces. It was a way for her to hold on to the memories of her grandmother.

Elizabeth tentatively picked up one of the tissue paper wrapped pieces and uncovered it to find a tree ornament that Emily had made for her grandmother. It was made of popsicle sticks with an abundance of glitter. They had made many ornaments and gifts for her grandmother in school and the old woman had treasured them all.

She carefully placed it back to reach deep into the chest for another piece. It was bigger and much heavier than the last. Elizabeth carefully pushed aside the tissue paper to find her grandmother's letter box. It had been a gift from her grandfather. The initials _iS.W. & A.W./i _were engraved on the lid. He had given it to her right after they had gotten married and he was called away on business. Through out their marriage, whenever they were apart her grandmother had written on the stationary of the box and kept every letter that they had shared.

Elizabeth slowly opened the letterbox to find a pile of letters tied into a neat stack with a ribbon. She picked the stack up and was about to place the box on the side when something caught her attention. There was a corner of a paper sticking out from where the sides of the box meet the bottom.

The brunette placed the letters she held in one hand on the floor and took a closer look at the letterbox. There was something off about it. It looked more deeper on the outside than it did when looking in. Elizabeth traced a finger around the edges of the box and her digit meet a bump on one edge. She narrowed her eyes to look closely and found a small hook. She was able to pull on it and the bottom of the box pulled off revealing a secret compartment.

The compartment was full of letters as well. That was odd. Why was there hidden letters? More importantly what were they about and from whom?

Elizabeth cautiously unfolded one letter. It didn't look very old. The paper was soft but still sturdy. She instantly recognized her grandmother's handwriting but what was written caused her heart to beat faster.

Each word that she read became blurry as tears formed in her eyes. The words she read registered in her mind and the questions began to form as well as doubts. The Webber family had suffered a loss and was about to receive another blow that may leave them shattered or united forever.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Two days. Two days for her brain to process what she had learned. It was time for her to tell someone—anyone. She needed to. The news had sunk into her brain and now she couldn't stop thinking about it. It went around and around in her head. It didn't stop. Even when she slept the thoughts kept on forming.

She needed to tell someone. She couldn't tell Sonny, it would send him on a frenzy. Brenda would be a drama queen. Lucky wouldn't be any help. Emily was the last person she would be able to turn to, they—she wasn't ready to share something of this magnitude with her sister.

The only person she could turn to was Jason. That was if he was willing to listen to her.

"Kid?"

"Huh." Elizabeth looked up to find a inquisitive Sonny at the door. "Oh. Hey, Sonny."

"Busy?" He stepped further into the room.

"No, not at all. I was just thinking."

"Anything important?"

"No nothing at all." She never looked up instead kept her eyes on the white canopy for her bed. He didn't need to know. If there were any truth to the letters than she would tell him and the rest.

"I wanted to talk to you." He gave her a small smile and sat down besides her on the bed.

"What about?" Sonny now had her attention.

"What you're going to do?" He murmured.

"About?"

"The house and Jason."

The brunette gave her brother a shrug. "What's there to do? I'll just stay and once the six months are over with I'll leave the house or sell it to Jason or something like that."

"You don't sound so happy about it." Sonny was able to read Elizabeth like a book at times when she her feelings weren't as well hidden as the brunette would've liked.

"I am."

"No you're not. Talk to me." He took one of her hands in his. "What's so wrong with staying here?"

"Everything. I don't want to look up whenever someone enters a room and be disappointed all over again when I see its not Grams." A lump began to form in her throat but she swallowed past it and continued. "I can't stay here giving Emily false hope that we're going to be best friends again or be around Lucky and not hurt. I'm going to be building relationships with my nieces and nephews. Their hearts will only be broken when I leave in the end. Jason doesn't like me very much and if I were to stay…" She was now twisting the canopy, wrinkling it. "I don't want to stay here and break this family's heart again and be here when everyone finds out that—" Elizabeth caught herself before she revealed something that she wouldn't be able to take back.

"Finds out what, Elizabeth?" Sonny asked. He knew she was hiding something. Over the last two days she had left the room when someone would start to ask questions. The questions didn't even have to be directed at her, she would scamper away at any inquiry even if they were for the children.

"I-I don't want to be here, Sonny. I can't stay here. It's just too hard…"

"I know it's difficult for you to be here but Grams wanted you here. Just stay for the six months that you have to and if none of your feelings change then Jason and you can make some agreement or something."

"I doubt I'll want to stay." Elizabeth murmured.

"I know but don't make that decision now. Stay as long as the will says and then decide if you want to stay or leave." Sonny flashed her a dimple. He hoped she would change her mind in half a year and stay.

Elizabeth nodded her head. There was nothing she could do now, she had to stay and fulfill what the will stated. "Okay."

"Now are you going to come down? There are some very anxious guests waiting for you downstairs." The glint in Sonny's eyes told her their guests were an entertaining bunch.

"Yeah I'll be down there in a sec. I just need to make a phone call."

The two siblings rose from the bed together. Sonny gave her hand a squeeze and pulled her into a hug. "I love you, kid. It's good to have you back as long as you do stay." He murmured into her ear and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too." They broke apart. She smiled at Sonny, the smile reaching her eyes. It would be difficult passing the days in Port Charles but they would be easier with her brother around. "I'll be down in a minute I promise."

"Hurry up will you? I don't think I can hold them off any longer."

Elizabeth giggled; she had a pretty good idea who they're guests were, "Just unleash Brenda on them that should hold them off for a few more minutes." Sonny left the room laughing.

It was over a week now that she was back in Port Charles, only a few days left before she had appointments with clients. It was time for her to call Elton and Ric.

Elton Herbert, he was a very interesting character to say the least. Once she had graduated from Copper Union with her masters in fashion, she needed a job and Brenda helped snag her an interview with a fashion designer she had worked with during her modeling days. The woman was a pompous witch with a capital B, which Brenda had forgotten to mention.

After working for the woman with the fake French accent for a few months, never receiving any credit for her designs or any acknowledgement what-so-ever Elizabeth cut her losses. The next person that she had meet through Brenda was a godsend.

Elton Herbert waltzed into the café by her apartment and from that moment on made her life easier as a fashion designer. He became her assistant, helping her set up her business, using his connections to get her the necessary attention she needed, and was a true friend for her to lean on when the going got tough. She wouldn't be able to through a day of work without the man. He calmed down the hysterical brides, made sure shows ran smoothly, and most of all supported her in the big bad fashion industry.

She punched in the familiar numbers and waited. Within moments Elton answered his cell phone. "_Hello."_

Hearing Elton's voice made Elizabeth smile. "Hi, Elton."

"_Elizabeth! Darling, how are you? I was so sorry to hear about your loss. Brenda told me. If you need anything, anything at all let me know."_ Elton could sometimes go on and on.

"Thank you, Elton. There's a problem. I need your help with."

"_What is it, sweetie? How may I be of assistance?"_

"My grandmother left me the house and there are certain conditions to the will. I need to be in Port Charles for the next six months. Is there anyway that you can arrange for my clients to come here for their appointments?" She was ready to plead now.

"_Your clients adore you, they'll make the change or make another appointment. The only obstacle I may have is that skank Benson. She maybe a problem." _

The mention of the name Benson, made Elizabeth groan into the phone. Carly Benson one of her most frequent clients drove her and her entire staff nuts. The blonde was demanding and a tad bit snotty. The only reason any of them put up with her was the business she brought in. "What did the screaming banshee do now?"

"_Nothing, except pop my ear drums with her ranting. Darling, don't worry I'll take care of it all. Just relax and spend time with your family."_ Elton's words made Elizabeth smile; it was usually her that told him to relax.

"I will. Thank you for your help. Will you be coming up here or staying there?" Elizabeth questioned.

"_I'll be coming up there. Maybe one of the other girls will want to come as well. Remember to call that eau of yours." _Elton blew her a few kisses. "_I'll be seeing you soon. Tell Brenda I said hi."_

"I will. Bye, Elton." One down, one more to go.

Elizabeth had been seeing Ric Lansing for nearly three months now. He was a corporate lawyer for a company in New York. They meet at a gallery opening that Elton had insisted she go to. They went out on dates whenever they could. He was sweet, thoughtful, and romantic. She knew he wanted to take their relationship to the next level but she wasn't ready yet. She wasn't ready to take it to the next level with anyone yet. She cared about him and she knew the feeling was mutual.

The phone rang numerous times before she heard the soft click when the phone was answered. "_Hello Ric Lansing's office. How may I be of help today?" _Faith's cheery voice greeted her.

"Hi, Faith it's me Elizabeth. I wanted to speak to Ric if his available." Faith was nice to her but the woman was always at unease around for someone reason she couldn't put her finger on.

"_Oh…hi, Elizabeth._ _I'll connect you to him right now." _Her voice serious now.

"Thank—" The line disconnected before she could finish.

"_Hey, I've been wondering when you'd be calling me again."_ Ric said after picking up the phone.

Elizabeth didn't feel that warm tingling sensation in her when she talked to him but they had just started dating things would eventually change. "Hi, things have been a little hectic here."

"_I was sorry to hear about your grandmother. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the funeral, I got piled with a ton of paperwork for one of the new deals,"_ he murmured into the phone.

She never knew he was going to come. It was a good thing he hadn't. It would have been uncomfortable to introduce your boyfriend at your grandmother's funeral when the family was in mourning. "Oh…I didn't know that. I was just calling to let you know that there have been…some things have come up and I need to stay here a little longer than I expected."

"_I understand. I'm going to miss you." _He didn't sound so disappointed to her. "_Maybe I'll come up there to see you sometime or something."_

"Maybe. I've got to go; they're waiting for me downstairs. I'll talk to you soon bye."

"_Alright bye, beautiful." _When she heard the soft click of the phone on the other end she disconnected the line herself. She had made the calls she needed and now it was time to go deal with what she had learned. Well, eventually that was.

* * *

The sound of laughter greeted her when she made her way to the parlor of the house. The laughter was familiar. It was a deep laughter and a soft one followed it. The gruff voice that she heard next answered who the guests were. She entered the parlor to find the Spencer clan and her family all enjoying the other's company.

"It's about damn time you joined us cowgirl." Luke Spencer greeted her.

Elizabeth's face broke into a huge grin before she let him pull her into a hug. "God it's been too long Luke."

"Yes it has sweetie." Elizabeth broke away from Luke to meet Laura Spencer's warm gaze. The woman instantly pulled her into a motherly hug.

The Spencer family had been an extended family of the Webbers for years. After her parents had passed away the couple had been like surrogate parents to the Webber children. If they couldn't turn to their grandmother for advice Elizabeth and Emily were able to go to Laura. Luke was the father figure in their lives especially for Sonny and eventually in Jason's. The Spencer couple had loved the Webber children and Jason as their own.

Elizabeth was beaming by the time Laura let go of her. "I thought you guys were still in Europe."

"Yeah forget about me. That's really nice Elizabeth. Really nice." Elizabeth turned to find a grown up Lulu Spencer with her hands on her hip with a disappointed face.

"Oh my, is that you Lulu." The last time she had seen Lulu she was still in braces, driving her father crazy with her stunts.

Immediately, Lulu's face broke into a huge grin and reached for Elizabeth. "The one and only." She gave Elizabeth a bone-crushing hug. "Thank god you're here; maybe you can get my father to let me stay here instead of going back to Europe with them." Lulu stuck her tongue out at Luke when he groaned. "Come on dad. Pretty please." The young brunette was pouting now.

"Let the poor girl stay, Luke. It's not like if we can't handle her craziness," added someone, Elizabeth didn't recognize. She turned to see a man a few years older than her standing a few feet from an older man. The one that had spoken was tall with jet-black hair and well built, dressed causally, playing cards with Michael. The other was a few inches shorter but more intimidating and dressed more formally sans a suit.

"I didn't ask for your help, Johnny," Lulu snapped. "If I needed it I would have asked. Not that I ever would." She was glaring at him now he only returned the glare.

The stranger was about to respond and Elizabeth had a feeling that it would be a harsh retort. She spoke before he could, "Luke, Laura why don't you let her stay? I mean we have the space and we would all love to have her here." Luke was about to disagree when Elizabeth added, "I'll make sure she stays out of trouble and maybe she can help me with work."

"Well Luke she is very lonely with just her old parents for company maybe she can stay." Laura knew her husband was softening, just a little more and she knew he would fold.

"Fine as long as she stays out of trouble." Luke then turned and pointed a finger at Elizabeth. "And Elizabeth you'll be the one I'll be questioning if she does land herself in a load of mischief."

"I doubt you'll have to but okay." Lulu squealed and gave her parents a hug and then Elizabeth, shouting her thank yous.

"Now that that's settled. Elizabeth that's Johnny." Sonny never one to forget his manners, introduced the stranger.

Johnny made his way to Elizabeth and stuck out his hand, "Johnny. Johnny O'Brien. It's nice to finally meet you, Ms. Webber." He shook her hand and gave her a charming smile.

"Please call me Elizabeth." She doubted that he would but it was worth a try.

"And that's Francis Coreali over there." He just shook her hand and made his way back to his spot.

"They're our guards. There are others but they're not here right." At Sonny's words Elizabeth's eyebrows rose in confusion. Guards. Since when did the family need guards. She would have to ask someone about that later. "Alright everyone time for lunch."

Everyone cleared the room except Elizabeth. She hung back. She was stalling. The words of the letter kept flashing in her mind. She needed to talk to Jason already. The secret was eating away at her. She needed to tell him. He was the only one that could help her.

"Cowgirl?" Luke appeared in front of Elizabeth. He was concerned. Elizabeth did zone out from time to time but whatever was on her mind now took her into another world of her own. When she looked up, her troubled eyes meet his worried ones. "Is something wrong, sweetheart?"

"No…no nothing at all." She looked down at her feet and then meet his gaze again. "Luke, if I knew something that is very…um…very important, should I tell someone or not?"

"It depends on what it is and if you feel that you need to tell someone. Is it anything I can help you with?"

"No but thank you for asking. Why don't you go ahead of me and I'll join you guys in a minute? I need to go do something." She gave him a smile to assure him she would be joining him in a few minutes.

Luke nodded his head and made his way to the dinning room leaving Elizabeth staring after him.

Once Luke was out of site Elizabeth looked down at her glass pendant and thought of her father. She pressed the pendant into her palm and whispered, "I know what I have to do."

* * *

It was after lunch and everyone was on the back patio enjoying the summer sun except Jason and Madeline. The father and daughter were in Jason's office enjoying the air-conditioned air. They were seated in the comfortable leather chair enjoying each other's company.

Madeline was on her stomach on her father's chest playing with his face. The toddler pulled at his nose, cupped his face, and giggled at the silly faces her father made. It was their ritual when he was home to spend time alone after lunch and dinner. The two would sit for hours in silence or Jason would have one-sided conversations while Madeline once in a while made a baby noise.

Spending time with his daughter allowed him to keep his mind off of things but not today. He was worried about Elizabeth; she had spent the days after Audrey's funeral trudging around the house with the weight of the world on her shoulder. He thought it had to do with the will and being saddled with the house and partnership with him but after today he knew it was something else. She knew something she was keeping bottled up.

Madeline tugged at his ear pulling him out of his thoughts. His daughter grinned up at him. "Sorry, sweetie I was just thinking." The baby tucked her head under his chin and sighed. "Daddy's got a lot on his mind. You're still young but I know you can sense the feelings around you."

Madeline wrapped one of her smaller fists around one of Jason's fingers. The grip was light but still strong. Jason brought it up to her lips and kissed her tiny fist. "There's a lot of things going on right now but I promise that we'll still get our alone time."

The baby cooed and buried her face deeper into his chest. "Daddy loves you. I always will and you'll always have me." He looked down to see her eyes drift shut as sleep overcame her. It was her naptime.

Jason kissed her forehead and rubbed her back soothingly but didn't move. He listened to her steady breathing and thump of her heart. She was a happy kid he knew that. She had everything she needed and he hoped his love make up for the missing love of her mother's.

There was a soft knock at the door. None of the women ever knocked they usually stormed in. One of the men or the kids were probably at the door. "Come in," Jason said loud enough for the caller to hear but not loud enough to wake Madeline.

The door opened slowly and Elizabeth entered the office. The petite brunette walked silently into the room. She was holding a stack of letters in her hand. She stopped when she saw the slumbering child. "Madeline's sleeping, I can come back later." She turned on her heel but stopped in her tracks when Jason called after her.

"It's ok. It's her naptime she won't wake up for a while." Jason rose silently from the chair, careful not to jar Madeline. He made his way over to the playpen next to his desk and gently set down the baby. Madeline instantly rolled onto her side. Jason pulled a light blanket up to waist; the air-conditioned air could get too cold sometimes.

Once Jason was sure his daughter was comfortable he shifted his attention to the fidgeting brunette in his office. She looked tired and worried. She was nervous he could tell she was nibbling on her lower lip.

"Was there something you needed?" his voice husky.

Elizabeth looked up and he saw all her emotions. There was worry, fear, and most of all pain in her expressive blue eyes.

"I need your help," she murmured sounding defeated.

Jason's sandy-brown eyebrows shot up. "What do you need?"

Elizabeth looked up and blue eyes meet blue. There was only pain in her eyes now.

"I need you to help me find my mother."


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven **

_"I need you to help me find my mother."_

Arms still crossed over his wide chest, feet apart, and eyes solely on her. He just stood there staring at her. The clear blue eyes that bore into her darker eyes gave away no emotion.

No reaction, nothing at all made the petite brunette to begin to worry. Elizabeth nibbled away on her lower lip, her mind a whirl wind of ideas. Maybe she shouldn't have told him. Maybe he now thought she was a raving nut. Maybe…

"How do you know?" Jason's gruff voice snapped her out of her reverie.

Her hands shook as she raised the letters that she held to show him. "I-I found these letters a few days ago. They're addressed to my mother from Grams. They're all from different dates and…and Grams wrote of—"

Jason held out a hand ceasing her chatter. She handed them over willingly.

The envelopes were slightly aged and the ribbon that held them together was worn out. Jason silently untied the bow and opened one letter to read what was dated back to 1997.

_Dear Adella,_

_I have written to you repeatedly, hoping for a response or that one day I will walk into the kitchen to find you chatting away with your children but that has yet to happen. I know where you are dear and there is no use pretending that your past does not exist. You have run from it this long and it has finally caught up with you. _

_The days are flying by and you are losing more and more time with your children. Sonny has found his wife and a date has been set for their wedding. Emily has picked her major to be a doctor and is already thinking of colleges. Elizabeth, your sweet Elizabeth, the girl resembles you more and more everyday, it breaks my heart to look at her. She is full of so much life and her art, my god her art is like a window into her soul. They all have memories of you Adella but your youngest has been deprived of her mother's love, think of her, come back for her even for a moment. _

_The children still know nothing of this and I will not tell them; it is not my place but yours as their mother. Years have passed by but there still is time, still time for you to continue your life here and take part in your children's lives. I am growing old and my time will be coming soon and I would like to leave this earth knowing that my family is whole again. _

_Love,_

_Audrey_

Jason's eyes stopped roaming across the paper and she knew he was done but there was still no reaction. He just stood there stoic looking at the paper. Then he raised his eyes and cleared his voice before asking, "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to track her down, find some proof that there is truth to those letters. I just want to know the truth." She took a deep breathe before continuing, "The truth of what happened. And why?"

"Have you told the others?"

"No…no I haven't," she paused for a second contemplating her next words, "and I don't plan to."

That got a reaction out of him. For a second she saw surprise seep into the calm eyes before they became serene again. "What do you mean you're not going to tell them?"

"I'm not telling them, I can't. It would kill them." Panic began to course through her. What if he told them? What if he told them that she knew? Before she knew it she was a few inches apart from. "Please you can't tell them."

She reached for his arm, stunning Jason. His eyes snapped to where her skin touched his. When he looked up he found himself looking into blue eyes as dark as the ocean staring at him. They were full of horror, pleading with him. "Please don't tell them. They…they can't know, not now. It's too soon, it would break all there hearts even more if they found out. Please…" her voice was barely a whisper and unshed tears rimmed her eyes.

Jason's features softened at her need to protect her family from heartache. There was nothing he could do but agree, "I won't tell them until you're ready too."

He watched the tension leave her shoulders and the panic fade away in her eyes. "Thank you. I promise to tell them when the time is right. I promise."

"I'll see what I can do. Do you mind if I keep the letters?" He quickly answered her questioning eyes, "to read through them for clues to find her."

"Oh, okay. Just let me know if you find anything."

He gave her a half-smile and said, "I will."

She returned his with a sweet smile that made her eyes light up, "Thank you for willing to do this."

The pair stood there for moments with barely a few inches separating them with Elizabeth's hand still on Jason's arm. Elizabeth began to notice the lines that were etched into his face, the small scar right above his left eyebrow, the way his eyes seemed to change shades, and his lips, his firm lips that were set in a determined line. She began gnawing on lip and when she looked up she found his eyes focused on her.

Before she could continue to explore his face with her eyes the baby's whimper broke through the trance they were in. The two instantly flew apart and Jason shifted his attention to the playpen. Madeline had kicked off her blanket and was now on her stomach.

"I'm…I'm going to go and…and do something." Elizabeth made her excuses and made a dash for the door. Jason's voice made her stop in her tracks.

"I'll call Benny and have him start looking into to this. Are you sure you don't want the others to know?"

She never turned back and answered more to herself than him, "Yes, I'm sure. It needs to be this way," and then walked out of the room.

* * *

Dinner was over, the moon was out, and Elizabeth was restless. It had been two hours since she had made her way to bed but she couldn't sleep. She twisted and turned, tried to read a book, count sheep but nothing worked. There was still energy left in her body.

Elizabeth was more relaxed now that she had spoken to Jason about the letters and finding her mother. Her mother, Adella Webber, was possibly still alive. She could still be in the United States or in Europe for all she knew but she was still _ialive/i._ The idea of seeing one of her parents only happened in her dreams. She had listened to the stories about her parents from her grandmother. Their love, dreams, and hopes.

She began to fiddle with her pendant. The only thing she needed now was answers, answers to all the Ws and How to her mother's fake death. There had to be some reasons as to why her mother stayed away? Why she grew up motherless? The questions began to plague her making her mind even more restless.

Elizabeth slowly pushed the questions to the back of her mind and got out of bed. She threw on her silk bathrobe over her tank top and pajama bottoms and made her way to the hallway. If she stayed another second in her room her mind would explode.

The house was dead silent with no lights on except the ones outside. Elizabeth made her way to the front door. She had loved spending her time on the swing, watching the stars at night with her grandmother. Today though, it would just be her.

She turned out to be wrong. Lucky and a sleeping David sat on the swing rocking back and forth. Lucky was in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt with a Scooby-doo pajama clad David in his arms. The creak of the door caught Lucky's attention, giving away Elizabeth's presence.

"Hi," he greeted her with a smile.

The brunette looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "I didn't mean to interrupt you. I can leave," she murmured already turning for the house.

"It's okay. David's stomach was bothering him so I brought him out here for some air and he was out like a light."

Elizabeth slowly made her way to the swing and sat beside him. "Oh, I couldn't sleep.'

"Something have your mind on overdrive?" He asked sounding genuinely interested.

"No, nothing at all." She didn't expect to find him nor was she willing to share her feelings. She watched him with David in his arms. He had the boy against his chest with his arms protectively wrapped around the young boy. Fatherhood fit him well.

Elizabeth didn't feel any hurt knowing that the child he held wasn't hers and that surprised her. She had accepted Jessica and David as Emily's and Lucky's but she hadn't accepted them as a married couple yet.

"I never thought I would be sitting next to you again." Lucky's voice broke through her thoughts. "After the way you left I thought you would never come back home."

"I didn't want to come back but I had to. It was what Grams had wanted." She didn't look him in eyes but stared at her bare feet instead.

"I know you were angry. You had the right to send back all our letters unopened and ignore our calls. You had the right, you did but it didn't change how much Emily and I loved you."

She didn't answer him, just continued to stare at the ground.

"I know we hurt you and I can saw sorry a hundred times but it won't matter unless you are able to put the past to rest. Emily loves you, I love you. The children have come to love you too. Em spends hours telling them about you."

That caught her attention. "Really?"

"Yeah, their rooms are full of picture of the two of you. When she would rock them to sleep at night she would tell them a story about you or an adventure you two had together." Lucky chuckled, "They sure were some adventures. You may have left us but Emily kept you alive in our hearts and in our children's. You mean a great deal to your sister and our family."

Elizabeth stared at Lucky, astonished by what she had heard. Her sister had told her children about her. Her, their childhood, their life together. She had kept her presence in her children's lives without her knowledge. The sweet little boy that slept before her knew more about her than she did about him.

"I know that there is a part of you that still blames us but I hope you let go of that some day and maybe we can all get to know each other again. I know I do, Emily does, our children do but it won't happen unless you do." Lucky spoke softly as he rose from beside her and shift David in his arms. "Good night, Elizabeth."

She whispered, "Good night," to his retrieving back as her mind began to process Lucky's words.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter 8**

The sweltering heat in Port Charles during the day was something she hadn't missed while she was away. The temperature wouldn't be dropping until late in the day, which was hours away and there was nothing to do till then. Elizabeth welcomed the cool air from the air condition that hit her skin when she entered one of the two circular rooms of the house.

The men were all at work today Francis and Max with them. The kids were on summer break at home enjoying their time; Emily was at General Hospital for a morning shift, and Brenda was home holding down the fort with Johnny and Adam on guard duty.

The room was once the playroom of the Webber children and now was of her nieces and nephews. The decorations of the room had changed over the years. Now airplanes among clouds adorned the ceiling and the walls were scenery from a fairy tale. The girls sat at a tea table in the corner by the window and the boys played with the train table with Johnny. Off to the side away from all the chatter, under a pink quilt slept Madeline.

Johnny watched Elizabeth make her way into the room and stopped to watch the slumbering child. There was something about the woman that had caught the interest of all the guards. She was different in many ways from the other Webber woman. She was an enigma. He had a feeling her presence in the house would make things more entertaining. He cleared his throat gaining her attention, "Ms. Webber I need to go speak to Adam, can you please look after them for a second?"

Elizabeth smiled at him, "Under one condition."

The guard gave her an odd look, "What would that be Ms. Webber?"

"No more of this Ms. Webber business, it makes me feel old."

Johnny chuckled. "Okay, Elizabeth."

"Now that sounds better," the brunette replied. "And I'd love to look after the tykes."

Johnny left the room shaking his head; yes things would be getting very interesting with another family member in the house.

Elizabeth stood in the room observing her surroundings. The children were all too occupied with their activities to notice her. When she shifted her attention to the sleeping baby in her corner, she watched the child slowly raise her head and begin to sit up. Naptime was over for baby Madeline.

Madeline watched Elizabeth wide eyed as the brunette came to sit down next to the child. "Hi, sleepy head." The baby rubbed her eyes and blinked at her before smiling.

The baby reached for Elizabeth and she immediately took the child into her arms. "What would you like to do, sweetie? Hmm." Madeline was now playing with the glass pendant that she was captivated by.

Elizabeth watched her run her short stubby fingers over the glass; Madeline looked up and gave her a smile before turning back to the pendant. "You like my pendant, huh? What about me? Do you like me?"

The child said gibberish and Elizabeth accepted the answer as yes. "I like you too."

A comfortable silence fell over the room. The children played and Elizabeth and Madeline sat comfortable on the couch in the corner. Brenda found them that way when she came to check up on them after she sent Johnny to pick up groceries. Her children and their cousins played on and her sister in law sat mesmerized by the child she held.

"Hey," Brenda said plopping herself down next to the two.

Elizabeth ripped her eyes away from Madeline now playing with a chewable book. "Oh, hi."

"I see Madeline here has worked her charm on you already. You work fast young lady," she said playfully to the baby, making the baby giggle.

"I couldn't resist her charm any longer." The brunettes chuckled.

Elizabeth laughter died away and turned to Brenda with a serious look.

Seeing her face Brenda asked, "What's that look for?"

"I wanted…I was wondering if you could answer something for me." When Brenda nodded her head she continued, "what…where did Jason go after I left?"

Brenda stared at her for a few seconds before answering. "Well, he went back to Boston, graduated, and set out on his own and then finally Webber and Morgan Corporations merged."

"Oh." The answer wasn't what Elizabeth had been looking for.

As if reading her the older brunette asked, "Why do I get the feeling that that's not what you wanted to hear?"

Elizabeth gaped at her.

"That answers my question. Now what do you really want to know?" She had an idea of what Elizabeth was searching answers to.

"I was just curious of what's happened in his life the last few years." Elizabeth never took her eyes away from Madeline.  
"As in who did he marry?" Elizabeth blushed making Brenda smile. She was right something had happened, was happening between the two even if they didn't know it.

"I would ask Jason but I don't feel like prying and well we haven't spoken in a long time so I don't really have the right to ask. I mean I didn't say a word to him over the last six years or say goodbye to him when I left well not to a conscious him that is—I mean its not really polite of me to ask—"

"Okay, okay I get the point." Brenda said laughing. "Well none of us really knew that he was dating someone until Jason visited on Michael's birthday with his girlfriend. She was a nice person and all of us were just happy to see him happy. He was weirder than he usually is when you left. They got married about two years ago, a shocker to us, and from what I could tell they were happy."

Elizabeth listened intently to every word that Brenda said. Brenda was not telling her something she just had a feeling that told her that there was something missing from Jason's story that the older woman was not going to indulge her with.

"Then this little bundle of joy came along," Brenda said tickling Madeline making the baby laugh and squirm away. "Jason was so happy when he announced the news. After that until the moment Madeline was born he was glowing," Brenda came to look down at the baby and smiled at her as tears began to gather in her eyes. "Madeline arrived early and it was a high risk pregnancy from the start, there were complications, and…"

Brenda wiped away her tears and cleared her throat. "Jason came home back to Port Charles and his been, well Jason. Madeline the center of his world."

Elizabeth cobalt eyes were now fixed on the innocent child that sat pressed against her chest. She had missed so much, so much of Jason's life. He had gone through so much and she wasn't able to be there for him like he had been for her. It was moments like this that made her think leaving was a mistake.

The young brunette tore her eyes away from the angel in her arms and looked at her sister in law with guilty eyes, "What—"

Elizabeth never got to finish her sentence as Sonny flew into the room declaring, "Honey I'm home." The moment he noticed the sad looks on his wife's and sister's faces he slowed down and asked, "Is something wrong?"

She couldn't help but smile at her brother he was just being himself. "No nothing at all we were just talking. You know us women we love to chatter away about nothing." Elizabeth added a smile to make her answer believable.

Sonny gave her a skeptical look, "Are you people up to some lunch before I have to head back?"

Brenda pulled herself off the sofa and gave her husband a kiss. "Let's go, Elizabeth will join us in a second. Won't you, Liz?"

"Yes, I will." Elizabeth silently thanked Brenda, she wouldn't be able to stomach lunch if she didn't have a few moments alone.

Brenda gave her a reassuring smile before gathering up the cavalry and ushering them all out of the playroom leaving Elizabeth with Madeline and her thoughts.

Elizabeth looked down at a quiet Madeline to find the baby was dozing off again. She tenderly plopped a kiss on the top of the child's head and closed her eyes. Jason had gone through god knows what and was still healing from it. It was now her time to be there for him as long as she was here. It was time for her to be the friend that he was to her.

* * *

It was hours since her talk with Brenda and after an hour of convincing Sonny that she didn't need a guard she was able to venture into town. Elizabeth had one place she wanted to visit this evening, _Kelly's Diner_. She was in need of a bowl of chili and a brownie.

The courtyard came into view and a smile found it's way to Elizabeth's face. She had waitressed at Kelly's with Emily during their summers in high school. Bobbie Spencer owned the small diner that was full of embarrassing memories of her teenage years.

As she got closer she recognized a figure sitting down at a table his attention solely on the young child he held.

Jason raised his head for a second to look back up again when he noticed the petite brunette walking towards him. Madeline looked up as well when her father stopped speaking to her. She began to clap her hands in excitement when she spotted Elizabeth.

Elizabeth came to stop with the table as a boundary between them. "Hi," she murmured giving him a small smile. "Can I join you?"

Jason's eyebrows furrowed before he answered her, "Sure." She slowly eased down into the chair across from him. Madeline began to squirm in his arms reaching out for Elizabeth.

The brunette head out her hands and looked up at him asking for permission. Jason handed over the baby and watched the two fall into ease with the other.

"Where's your guard?"

Elizabeth looked up from Madeline, "I don't need one."

Jason shook his head, "Yes, you do it's not safe. A lot has changed since you've been gone."

"I know," a knowing look in her eyes. She looked around before turning back to look at him. "I don't see your guard."

"I don't need one."

"Then why do I need one?"

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose only Elizabeth would ask things like that. Ask questions, gain the information, and then use it against you to try to prove a point. "Things aren't all that safe right now. Please take one of the guards with you so that I—we can at least know that you're safe."

The concern in his eyes caught her off guard. The conversation from earlier in the day replayed in her mind, making her think of the uncertainty he maybe feeling in his life. "Okay."

Jason blinked at her, he was expecting a full fledge war like he and the others had to endure to get Brenda and Emily to agree to the extra security. Apparently something had changed about Elizabeth but he doubted her stubbornness had faded away over the years. "Thank you."

She nodded her head and gave him a small smile. She wanted to ask. She wanted to know. She wanted to help him heal but it was too soon. Lucky for her he had something to say.

"How…how have you been?"

"Good, much better and thank you again for the other night. It meant a lot to me."

Jason looked down and then cleared his throat. "What…how's…was your life in New York?"

Elizabeth a little taken back by his interest in her life but if she wanted them to be friends again she would open up first if she had to. "I like it there, it's different than it is here. Of course you would know. I have my own line and I mostly design gowns and wedding dresses. Elton, my assistant will be here in a week or two he makes my life easier."

"Wait, Elton as in Brenda's Elton." He gawked at her in horror.

Elizabeth laughed at the horrified expression on his face. "Yes, Brenda's Elton, my Elton."

"His coming _here_? The one that tried to get me to sit down and look at fabric shades and conspired with Brenda and Emily to change my wardrobe. _That_ Elton?"

That sent Elizabeth into a fit of laughter that Madeline joined in on. Their laughter made Jason chuckle to. "You should have seen the look on your face. It was hilarious." Elizabeth said trying to catch her breath.

He smiled at her. "Glad I could make you laugh at my expense. It's nice to see you laugh again."

"Thank you."

Jason began to fiddle with the saltshaker. "Do you paint anymore?"

Elizabeth's head shot up at the question. She stared at him, he remembered. She let out a deep sigh before murmuring, "No not anymore."

She surprised him again. Elizabeth loved painting it was her reprieve from life and she enjoyed it more than anything. "Why?"

The brunette shrugged. "I don't have any inspirations anymore." She stared down at the baby.

Jason remained silent.

"But you never know I might be inspired at any moment." Elizabeth said looking up directly into his eyes.

Jason smiled at her. "You have to do what you feel is right and if you feel that it's not right for you to paint right now then don't. It's always your choice."

Elizabeth nodded her head and then tucked in her loose strands of hair. "What about you? How's your life—"

The ringing of Jason's phone interrupted her. Jason pulled out his phone and flipped open the silver piece. "Morgan." He listened a few seconds before pulling the phone away from his ear, thought for a second, and then spoke. "I have to take this, do you think you and Madeline will be okay for a second?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Won't we sweetie?" she asked Madeline, the baby cooed her approval. "See we'll be fine go ahead and take the call." She gave him a reassuring smile that he responded to with one of his rare ones.

Jason entered Kelly's keeping watch through the window.

Madeline began to squirm in Elizabeth's lap to turn around and she complied. The child began to play with Elizabeth's pendant again and Elizabeth began murmuring to the baby. With her head bent and concentration on the young child Elizabeth never noticed a figure enter the courtyard and make his way to the table until his shadow feel over her.

Elizabeth looked up to look eyes with a pair of cold blue eyes.

"It's nice to finally meet you Ms. Webber."


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Elizabeth stared at the stranger that greeted her as if he knew her. He was dressed in an expensive black suit with the first few buttons of his shirt open revealing a gold chain. His hair was gelled back and the smile he wore made her skin crawl. There was something in his dark blue eyes that told her he couldn't be trusted. Her hold on Madeline tightened and the fear in her began to grow as her heart began to beat furiously. She needed to get Madeline away from the man.

The young child began to fuss and Elizabeth only tightened her hold on her. "Hello darling, it's been a while since I've seen you." The stranger reached over and a traced a lone finger over the child's rosy cheek. Madeline's fussing turned into wails of distress.

The petite brunette pulled the young child closer to her and ran a comforting hand up and down her back. "Shhh, it's okay sweetie." Elizabeth rose out of her chair and took a few shaky steps away from the dangerous man. Elizabeth ignored the fear in her and took a defensive stance, "Don't touch her." The thought of the man knowing or touching Jason's daughter awakened a feeling of protectiveness in her.

The stranger's brows wrinkled, "I didn't know saying hello to my niece was a crime."

Elizabeth took another step back. "Your niece?"

"Get away from them." A hard lethal voice echoed in the courtyard full of attention.

Elizabeth's heartbeat calmed and relief seeped into her when she felt Jason's presence behind her. She let out a breathe she didn't even realize she was holding. Madeline ceased her cries and buried her face into the crook of Elizabeth's neck. The stranger was now grinning at Jason, causing some new confusion in Elizabeth.

"Hello there Jason. It's great to see you again," he paused to shake his head in disapproval, "You didn't think you would see your dear brother-in-law, did you?"

Jason moved to take a unyielding stance in front of Elizabeth and his daughter. His eyes narrowed into two piercing slits and he clenched his hands into fists. Through clenched teeth Jason ordered, "Elizabeth go inside with Madeline."

"But what about you?" She wasn't going to leave Jason alone with someone that could harm him.

"Don't worry about me," his voice softened.

Elizabeth reluctantly turned to leave, clutching at the young child she held. At the entrance to the small diner, the brunette stopped to look back and received a view of the stranger's smile–if you could call his snarl a smile. Elizabeth gave Jason one last concerned glance before entering the safety of the diner.

Once he was sure Elizabeth and Madeline were out of ear shot, Jason focused his attention on the man he had come to despise from the moment he had the unfortunate displeasure of meeting him. Lorenzo Alcazar was a man that made Jason's mouth taste sour from saying his name. The Latin arms dealer had appeared out of nowhere, presenting a threat to his family and now friends. In Boston he didn't exist in their life and now in Port Charles the man caused more problems than any other that he faced in his lifetime. How this man was related to his wife by blood was a mystery to Jason that no one would ever be able to answer.

"Still the same old, say nothing just glare Jason Morgan I see." Lorenzo baited Jason for a response but got nothing but a rolling of the eyes.

"What do you want?"

All the playfulness in Lorenzo disappeared and cold front replaced it. "You know what I want. It's just a matter of time before I get it."

No emotions appeared on Jason's stoic face. He wouldn't give Lorenzo the pleasure of seeing the fear that he felt. "My daughter will never breathe the same air as you if I can help it. And my business is to remain _my_ business not _your's_."

Lorenzo shook his head, "You speak that with such confidence that you won't know what happened when I leave you and the nuts that you call family in dust with a crumbled empire."

Jason took deep breathes while clenching and unclenching his fists. All the muscles in his body were full of tension and in desperate need of releasing that tension by taking it out on Lorenzo. His brother-in-law smiled smugly and acted as if he owned the world.

"You going to say anything or continue standing there like a statue." Lorenzo ran a hand through his hair and laughed. "You know, I never got what my sister ever saw in you. She loved you and you only had her to warm your bed. You didn't–"

Lorenzo's next words were clogged in his throat by Jason's arm. It all happened in a flash, Jason grabbed a hold of Lorenzo's arm and swung him up against a wall of Kelly's. He pressed his muscular arm up against the older man's windpipe, effectively slowing down his air flow.

Jason's piercing blue eyes bore into his enemies. All his hatred reflected in his blue orbs. A vein bulged in his neck. "Never ever speak of my wife like that," he growled.

Lorenzo took deep breathes and replied, "After she's dead, now you care."

"I loved my wife. If you ever speak of her like that again I will put a bullet in between your eyes and you know I will." Jason kept his arm firmly in place.

"Do it now," Lorenzo choked out.

Jason laughed, a humorless laugh. "The only reason I don't have my gun drawn and aimed at you is because my daughter and Elizabeth are in the next room and I care about their safety more than your's."

"How very noble of you Morgan. Your demise as well as the Webbers' will be your loyalty to each other." Lorenzo's breathes were now labored and the color is his face was paling.

"Stay away from my daughter and my family." Jason emphasized each word with a hard press on the arms dealers windpipe. He dropped his arm as quickly as he had attacked the man and stepped back.

Lorenzo rubbed his neck and straightened out his clothes. "I'll be seeing you Morgan and that family of your's."

The older man walked away to only stop again when Jason's low lethal voice reached his ear. "Not if I see you first."

* * *

The ride home was silent. Elizabeth sat in the back of the black sedan with a sleeping Madeline. She uttered nothing to him. All her attention was on the young child that slept peacefully. Jason sneaked glances at her through the rearview mirror. She looked the same but he knew that the encounter with Lorenzo had been unexpected and that she would now have questions.

They pulled up to the house and silently Elizabeth made her way out of the car with the sleeping baby. Jason followed her with the diaper bag. Once inside the house and at the foot of the stairs, Elizabeth kissed Madeline softly on the forehead and handed the child over to her father. She didn't look Jason in the eyes, just ignored his gaze and turned for the kitchen.

Jason stared after her with a sleeping Madeline before turning for the steps. He laid Madeline down, made sure a bottle was in the warmer, pulled a blanket up to her waist that he knew she would kick away, and then kissed her cheek. Jason dimmed the light and took a deep breathe before making his way downstairs.

The house was quiet, most of the family was in the livingroom or kitchen but the room Jason was headed for was secluded. He passed his office to stop at a door that light shined through the bottom. He didn't knock, opened the door to find the four men he was looking for.

Sonny and Lucky looked up from contracts that they were looking at. Sonny frowned at his stressed face. "What happened?"  
Jason closed the door behind him and leaned against. He pinched the bridge of his nose and then muttered, "Lorenzo approached Elizabeth and Madeline."

That caught the attention of the other two men that were in the room. All four men became alert at the mention of the unwanted visitor to Port Charles.

"Where were you?" Lucky asked.

"I was on the phone with you inside of Kelly's," Jason retorted.

Sonny shook his head at Lucky and then asked, "Did he try anything?"

"I stepped outside the minute I saw him through the window." Under his breathe he whispered, "Thank god he didn't."

Sonny looked Jason over and got the feeling there was more than the blonde was letting on. "How come I get the feeling that something else happened?" A thought occurred to Sonny and the older man gawked at the blonde. "Please tell me you didn't knock his teeth out or something?"

Johnny chuckled at the image of a toothless Lorenzo. All the other men stared at him. "What, I can see Jason doing that?." Sonny gawked at him in disbelief. "Hey if he did I promise to get you a glass of bourbon, Sonny." Francis hit him upside the head to shut him up.

"He won't be needing it. I just told him to leave us alone but we're going to have to increase security–"Jason wasn't able to finish his sentence instead he stumbled away from the door when someone pushed it open and came flying to the room.

Jason stumbled a few more steps before regaining his balance and then turned around to find a flushed Elizabeth standing where he had been. She marched up to Sonny's desk and stopped in a determined stance. "Will someone please tell me what is going on around here?"

Sonny shrugged and looked to Lucky. The younger man raised his hands up in surrender and said, "Oh no you can't use the you're not using the "you're the lawyer of the family you tell her" excuse. Nope not going to be me." The blonde looked over to the gauds.

Francis was the one to answer before Johnny could. "Nope we're not doing it either. She's your family it's your responsibility."

Sonny rolled his eyes at him before shifting to face his sister. He gave her a big smile with his dimples out in full force. "Oh no you're not giving me a dimpled smile and charming me into forgetting. I'm not your wife or Emily so tell me."

Her hands were firmly on her hips and chin set in determination. Jason swallowed a chuckle. Sonny wasn't going to be able to get out of this one.  
Sonny sighed, "What do you want to know?"

"How about starting with who was the man from earlier?"

"That was Lorenzo Alcazar...you can say he is a business rival."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at her brother and asked, "In what business?"

Her brother blinked at her that was all he could do. All the men in the room began to squirm but Elizabeth stayed in her place, tapping her bare foot waiting for an answer. Sonny took a big gulp of air and set out to answer his sister. "We have the coffee business that was merged with Jason's shipping company and...um well we have had some problems lately with certain people in Port Charles."

When Sonny didn't say anymore Elizabeth waved her hands, gesturing for him to continue. "The...?"

"The mob."

Elizabeth nodded her head and tried to process what she had just learned. The fire of curiosity faded away and her mind began to whirl. The mob, her family's business was involved with the mob. Her brother and the other men in the room had bucked heads with mob lords. It made sense now why Johnny and Francis were always around and the presence of the other guards. Now they were up against another that looked deadlier than the others.

The petite brunette looked up at her brother were dimmed cornflower blue eyes. "I-I have one...more question." Elizabeth closed her eyes before opening them to ask, "Why did this Lorenzo person call Madeline his niece?"

Sonny looked past his sister to lock eyes with Jason. "I think that is something that Jason needs to answer." He slowly got out of his chair and made his way over to the door. Lucky and the two guards followed him without being asked. They all piled out of the room leaving Jason and Elizabeth at two different sides of the office.

Elizabeth began nibbling on her lower lip. She was expecting an answer but not from Jason himself. She pulled at the sleeve of her cotton shirt and stared at her red painted toe nails.

"Lorenzo Alcazar is my wife's brother." Jason's low voice echoed in the large, nearly empty room. His Carribean blue eyes meet hers when she looked up. She nodded her head, giving him time to continue if he wanted to. "Lorenzo has been trying to ruin our business since the moment that he knew that I existed. He has gotten worse with his business dealings since I disagreed to him being involved in Madeline's life."

Elizabeth didn't say anything. She listened. She watched the emotions on his face. There was fear. Fear of losing the business he had worked for, his family getting hurt, and most of all fear of losing his daughter. There was more to Jason Morgan than people knew and the one thing he feared was losing those whom he loved and it was all etched across his face.

Jason rubbed his tense back and took in a deep breathe. "Lorenzo wants custody of Madeline now and that will never happen as long as I'm alive and breathing."

"He wants her, why?"

He walked towards the large window besides Sonny's desk before answering, "Because he wants to be able to take the one last thing that is connected to my wife and destroy her life. And I'm an obstacle that is standing in his way as well as the Webber family."

Something didn't make sense. "What do you mean the last thing? Can I ask what happened to her?"

He stared out the window. A feeling of dread began to build in Elizabeth when he closed his eyes and hung his head. She had pushed to far and now he was shutting down.

"Robin passed away."


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

"_Robin passed away."_

Robin. Her name was Robin. Jason's wife's name was Robin. Madeline's mother was Robin and she was gone.

Elizabeth's hand found the edge of Sonny's desk. Her grip on the polished wood tightened as her stunned blue eyes never strayed from Jason.

Since his silent admission he uttered nothing. He remained by the long window, looking out at the darkened sky. The tense set of his shoulders and the visible rigid ness of his back were enough for Elizabeth to understand he was hurting. She didn't need to see his face to know that pain was etched there.

A pin drop could be heard in the deadly silence of the room.

Feeling returned to Elizabeth's mouth and she mumbled a whispered, "I-I'm sorry."

A long silence followed making Elizabeth dread her words.

"Don't be," his voice low and raw. "It wasn't your fault." He looked over his shoulder, offering Elizabeth the first glimpse of his face since his revelation of his wife's death.

Jason's beautiful blue eyes were no longer soft. All the warmth was gone, leaving nothing but steel blue eyes. His face grew stoney under her gaze and his body grew still. A muscle ticked at his temple. She had pushed too far and Jason Morgan was shutting down.

Panic grew in Elizabeth as Jason moved away from the window. "Jason—"

He brushed by her, "I need to go check on my daughter."

He never looked back at her calls, leaving Elizabeth alone in the lavish office. The sorrow for him and his child growing in her heart.

Elizabeth took in a shaky breath and stared at the open door that Jason had walked through. She had wanted the answer to a question she had wandered about since her return, but that answer only brought more questions and pain for an old friend. Jason had suffered the loss of his wife and she had had no knowledge of it. Some friend she was after everything he had done for her and her family.

She was here now she thought moving toward the door, taking one determined stride after another. It would all change now. Jason would now have someone to lean on, her. She would be there for Jason and especially for his young daughter.

* * *

Themoonlight streamed in through the un-curtained windows, illuminating the room in a soft glow. The door shut closed behind her and the smell of baby powder invaded her senses. There were no toys left out in the open. The children always cleaned up the room that was their haven only because Brenda bribed them. She didn't turn the lights on instead made her way to the sofa she had occupied earlier with Madeline.

Elizabeth took a seat on the carpeted floor with her back against the front of the sofa. The soft cotton of the sofa cushioned the back of her bare neck. She drew her knees to her chest and stared at the shelves full of a variety of stuffed animals.

The only thought on her mind for the first time in six years, regret.

"Elizabeth?" Emily's whisper echoed in the spacious room.

The younger brunette sat up straight but remained in her place. Her sister dressed for bed came to sit beside her but Elizabeth didn't move away.

"I was going to go to the kitchen when I saw you come in here," Emily explained her presence.

"I—" Elizabeth stopped before continuing. "I couldn't sleep. I have a lot on my mind."

Concerned Emily asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

"No not really. It's just—" Elizabeth stopped once again. She was willing to share her feelings with her sister but the fear of betrayal battled to reach the surface, she pushed it back down. It was time for her to reach out and rebuild the relationship Emily had tried to since she had returned to town.

"Just what, Elizabeth?

Elizabeth look in a deep breathe and let the words flow. "I've been gone for _so_ long. I know barely anything about your kids or Sonny's. Everyone has changed in one way or another. Things have happened and I am the last one to know just because I was a bull-headed, jealous, idiot." She took in another gulp of air before continuing to ramble. "And all because my sister got the guy, for that I have lost so much time with you and everyone else. I feel like an outsider looking in."

The anger, guilt, and regret washed over her. A lone tear slipped down her face and she struggled to continue. "The worst thing of all is that," she took in another breathe as more tears began to fall, "I was gone. Gone when he lost her, when his daughter lost her. I was supposed to be here." The tears streamed down her face, her pained eyes searched out her sister's in the dark.

Nothing passed through Emily's parted lips, but pulled her little sister to her. "Shhh," she murmured, rubbing a comforting hand up and down her Elizabeth's back. The guilt and regret of the past had finally caught up with Elizabeth, catching her off guard. Her sister was finally letting go of the past and the wounds were not healing. It was long over due but Elizabeth had now realized the affect it had on her from avoiding her family.

The older brunette gently kissed her sister's hair. "You're not an outsider and you have time. Time to spend with us. Time to heal wounds. You just need to try."

Elizabeth moved her tear stained face, but remained right where she was. Her head on Emily's shoulder, hands clutching her glass pendant. "I never hated you," she whispered. "I hope you knew that."

Relief and hope gushed through Emily like a river. "I know."

Elizabeth gazed up at her sister, but didn't move a muscle. "I was just so angry." Her eyes drifted down to her clasped hands that cocooned her pendant. "I-I trusted…you and Lucky. You hurt me." At Emily's sharp in take of air, Elizabeth sat up to look directly into her sister's wounded brown eyes. "But it doesn't matter anymore. You're happy that's what I always wanted for you."

The tension left Emily's body. "And we want the same for you." Tears were falling down the older brunettes face as she wiped away her sister's. "You're going to have to meet us half way though."

Elizabeth smiled, nodding her head. It was time to let go and accept the past so she would be able to move on.

Emily wiped away her tears and began giggling. "Look at us; we're a bunch of ninnies." Elizabeth soon joined her sister in laughter. The two laughed together wiping away each other's tears and fixing the other's ruffled hair.

The dong of midnight reminded them of what time it was and where they were. The two rose off the floor together, the uneasiness and strain between them eased. At the door Emily pulled her sister in for a warm hug, Elizabeth returned it eagerly. "Don't worry about Jason. You'll be able to help him and Madeline," she murmured against the shorter brunette's hair before letting go.

A delighted smile creeped its way to Emily's face. Elizabeth returned the smile with one of her own and watched the door close as Emily left to turn in for the night.

Elizabeth looked around the playroom one last time for the night. A content feeling running through her. She walked into the darkened corridors and began her trip to the other side of the house. She got closer to her room, nothing fazing her. Elizabeth was about to close the door of her room when a noise reached her ear.

It was well past midnight and a veil of darkness had fallen over the house. Only strips of moonlight that were able to slip through the cracks of the drawn curtains were visible. Elizabeth waited, looking through the crack of her door. A strip of moonlight fell over a figure and a slight movement revealed the silhouette of Jason's face. He rubbed the back of his neck and continued down the hallway. She waited until she heard the soft thuds of his steps down the staircase before following him.

Elizabeth followed the light that was visible in the kitchen. Her bare feet gave her an advantage of moving without making a sound. She peeked into the kitchen to see the fridge door hide Jason from view. He stepped out from behind it and Elizabeth got a clear view of him under the lights.

The tall blonde was dressed in only a pair of silk pajama bottoms.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath and tried not to think of the site of Jason shirtless. Her assumptions of him having a well defined body were most certainly answered. She took in a deep breathe and reminded herself that she needed to talk to Jason not gawk at him, well really his wide naked chest. The running of water startled Elizabeth and she decided she would speak to Jason when he was fully dressed in the morning.

She turned to return to her room when she heard his voice.

"I know you're there. You can come out now," his voice drifted through the kitchen to her.

Elizabeth cursed her luck and turned back to the entrance of the kitchen. Jason's back was turned to her. He stood at the sink pouring something. The muscles of his upper body all in sync at getting the task done.

When he turned around to face her she said "Hi," meekly.

"Hi."

She tugged on her tank top wishing she had worn a bath robe. "I wanted to talk to you about earlier. I'm sorry that I asked you those questions. I didn't mean to pry. No one would answer my questions and I wanted to know about you—"

"Elizabeth," his one word ceased her chatter.

Her eyes were glued to the red nail polish of her toes.

"You don't need to apologize. You didn't know. I know that and you have all the rights to ask questions," his voice hoarse.

She nibbled on her lower lip, eyes still on her toes. "I had no right. It's your personal life and I haven't been around in a while, which doesn't give me the right to ask." She finally took him in the eye. Her blue eyes sincere and apologetic.

He said nothing.

"I care about you and Madeline and I just wanted to know why—where Robin was that's all." She paused for a second contemplating her words to make sure she didn't say anything that would make him shut her out again. "I haven't been the best friend that you can find but I want you happy as well as Madeline that's why I asked. We were already talking about Madeline and her uncle and I thought I could ask."

Jason sighed heavily. "It's not something I talk about." His blue eyes were guarded.

Elizabeth nodded her head. It would take time for him to heal, she knew that but Jason was the type of person that barely spoke of his feelings and he needed to, to be able to heal from his loss. But she wouldn't push for him to open up to her, she would wait. She could wait for him to come to her.

Jason turned back to sink, the muscles of his back now stiff. He removed something from the sink. It was a baby bottle. It dawned on her why he had come down. He came to warm milk for his daughter. "I think it's time that we turned in."

The brunette nodded her head and followed him out of the kitchen her eyes anywhere but at him. They made it to the door of her room and said their goodnights. She was almost through her door when she turned back around to see his retrieving back.

"Jason."

He stopped at her voice.

"I want you to know that I care about you and that if you ever need someone to talk that I'm here to listen."

She heard more than saw him take in a deep breathe.

"Thank you but I'm not ready to talk about it yet."

"I understand." And she did. It would take time for the walls that Jason had built around his heart to be pulled down but they would eventually crumble down. She just hoped he would open up to her when he was ready.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven **

Elizabeth threw her pencil across her bed in frustration. She had taken a month off from working and now her mind decided to shut down on her. Her bed was littered with sketches that were crossed out. The fall and winter lines for _Eli's_, her clothing line, had already been submitted, approved, and in the process of being manufactured. Now, she needed to get a move on it and start on the spring line up, but her creativity was dead.

It had been over a month since Elizabeth had moved back to Port Charles. Even though she had plenty of time to begin her work on the spring line, all of her other work had been completed and she needed something to keep her restless mind occupied. It wasn't really the wedding season and she wouldn't have to work on the dresses currently on order until the end of November. The only thing she needed to be able to work was her creativity, which was of no help. It had gone on vacation without her.

Flipping open a different sketch pad Elizabeth found another set of sketches. They were of dresses for Brenda and Emily. Two weeks ago, they had found her in the sunroom putting finishing touches on sketches for a gown for a winter wedding. Elizabeth smiled remembering the encounter. It felt like old times.

"_What are you doing?" Brenda asked coming up from behind her. _

The older brunette looked over her shoulder, trying to see what Elizabeth was up to. "I am finishing up these sketches so that Elton can send them to the seamstresses."

Brenda and Emily took seats across from her, waiting for Elizabeth to allow them to see her work. When, she finally handed it over, the two women stared at the sketch pad. Elizabeth began to chew her bottom lip in worry from the lack of reaction she was receiving.

"You don't like it?" Elizabeth tentatively asked while reaching for the sketch pad.

At her words the two sets of brown eyes rose and stared at her in disbelief, puzzling the younger woman even more. The oldest of them hugged the sketch pad to her chest. Brenda and Emily look at each other before looking back at Elizabeth.

"It's...It's amazing," Emily answered, sounding breathless.

"The work on the bodice is stunning. The crystals and stitches are incredible," Brenda said searching for the right words. "You have every little detail planned out, it's so elaborate."

Skeptically, Elizabeth took back the pad and took a look at the work, wondering why she didn't see what they saw. She looked up to find her sister and sister-in-law smiling down at her. "What?"

Brenda shrugged. "Nothing."

"Who would have thought, my little sister would become one of the finest fashion designers out there?"

Elizabeth's face blushed at her sister's words.

"It's really not that great."

"Pfft. Yeah right. I wore your gowns remember, they were praised more than I was." The ex-model said, daring Elizabeth to challenge her.

"Well I wore one or two thing of yours but never a gown, but I think they're absolutely gorgeous."

Elizabeth's cheeks continued to color.

"So kid, think you can whip up another one for me?"

Elizabeth's brows furrowed in question.

"Design a dress for me and this sister of yours for the Nurse's Ball," Brenda proposed, knowing the answer already.

"Wasn't the Nurse's Ball in June?" The last time she had been to one it was during the summer in June when Lucy would run around town like mad getting the event together. As a teenager she had performed and helped design the shirts a number of times.

"It got changed this year," Emily answered taking back the sketch pad. "Lucy had some problem and the Ball got pushed back a few months to October."

"So, the question is will you or will you not design the dresses?" Brenda said in her best business tone.

Elizabeth looked back and forth between the two women. There was a mischievous glint in Brenda's eyes while her sister gave her a warm encouraging smile.

"Fine, I'll do it."

From the moment she agreed, Elizabeth spent every available moment that Brenda and Emily had picking out fabric, going over rough sketches until she finally had two beautiful gowns designed. She handed over all the designs to Elton and he took care of the rest from there. The gowns in Emily and Brenda's opinions were magnificent, but Elizabeth felt they could have been better if she had more time.

Elizabeth shut her sketch pad before she started making changes to the gowns again. She took a look around her room and the colossal mess she had created. She needed a break. Elizabeth had been working on the sketches for the spring line for hours with little progress; she needed to take time off for her artistic side to get a move on.

The brunette walked out of her room tugging her tank top into place, heading for the kitchen in search of the family. The women and Jason were in the kitchen cooking up a storm, but were really just making a mess instead. Sonny was out of town for the weekend taking care of business and Lucky was with him for legal purposes. Leaving Jason, the only one besides Elizabeth, who was out of practice that knew how to cook.

Elizabeth found Jason at the point of throttling Brenda and Emily. The two older brunettes had decided to play, 'Let's drive Jason crazy' again.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked

"These two are crazy that is what's going on," Jason growled.

Elizabeth laughed at Jason's outburst. She watched Emily and Brenda swallow their smiles. They were driving Jason crazy on purpose and he had no clue. Elizabeth looked out one of the kitchen windows to see Lulu and Johnny arguing. Every time she saw those two together they were disagreeing over something or another.

"What are those two arguing about this time?" Elizabeth asked, pointing her thumb in their direction.

"The usual: nothing," Brenda said pouring water into a bowl while Jason glowered at her.

Emily took a quick glance over her shoulder at them. "Those two need to either make out or quit their yapping."

Elizabeth burst out laughing again as Jason shook his head at their behavior. The look of frustration and horror on Jason's face made Elizabeth feel bad for the man. She decided to take pity on him.

"Hey guys why don't you go do damage control with those two before Lulu throws something at Johnny again?" Elizabeth suggested already struggling to take a spatula away from Brenda.

Reluctantly, the older brunettes agreed and trudged out of the kitchen. As Brenda passed by Elizabeth she whispered, "Have fun." She winked at a shocked Elizabeth, disappearing to the patio.

Elizabeth recovered from her shock and shook her head at her sister-in-law's behavior. Jason was a friend and would remain that way even if he looked good shirtless. A blush began to form on Elizabeth's face at the thought of a half naked Jason; she quickly cleared her throat and grabbed an apron.

"What can I do to help?" she asked fastening her apron.

"You can mince the chives."

Elizabeth shrugged and made her way over to the counter.

"Since when did you start to cook?"

Jason looked up from the pot of tomato sauce he was stirring. "Well I learned from Sonny and when I moved to Boston I started cooking regularly."

"Oh, did you cook for Robin?" Elizabeth wanted to kick herself the moment the words left her mouth. It had been less than three weeks since she had learned about Robin and since then she had become cautious around Jason. Elizabeth made sure not to push after she saw him close off on her. She had continued to spend time with Madeline while he was at work and sometimes he would join them and they had polite, friendly conversations. Now, whatever normalcy that had formed between them since she learned of his wife would be ruined.

A smile appeared on his face. "I did all the time. She was horrible in the kitchen."

She smiled back at him. Jason's reply shocked her, but she accepted it and went back to work.

Elizabeth turned back to the counter and looked at her working space. She wasn't sure which one of was responsible, but Brenda or Emily had a made a major mess on the chopping board. After, cleaning the chopping board Elizabeth got to work on the chives. She never noticed Jason watching her every move from the corner of his eyes.

Mincing the chives was a simple task that Elizabeth hadn't done in years. She cooked but nothing elaborate, just simple dishes just for herself. She began chopping the mince into little piece.

"You're not chopping them right," Jason murmured from behind her. "Here." He slipped behind her and placed his hands over her smaller ones. One went over hers on the handle and the other over the one on the top of the blade. "You need to make smaller cuts."

A masculine smell invaded Elizabeth's senses as he leaned in to help her. The warmth from his body enveloped her as he stayed with his chest to her back, murmuring tips of how to mince chives. His breathe fanned against her cheek as he spoke, none of his words reaching her ears as she concentrated on the feeling of being in his arms. He moved his hands, guiding her as she paid no attention to what she was doing.

Her breathing grew labored as he remained behind her; his innocent ministrations heated her body. Elizabeth felt her cheeks grow warm as a blush formed and traveled down to her neck. Jason stopped his movement; he released her hands and placed each hand flat on each side of her on the counter. She heard him take in one breathe after another.

Slowly, Elizabeth moved her head to look over her nearly bare shoulder as Jason stared at a point on the counter. She hesitantly looked up at him and his sky blue eyes locked with her cornflower ones. He didn't move, remained right where he was and stared down at her as his breathing grew heavier.

Elizabeth turned around completely, trapped between him and the counter. She stared at his navy blue shirt, nibbling on her bottom lip and gradually her eyes moved up his neck to lock with his eyes once again. Their lips were a scant inch apart. One precise movement and they would touch.

His warm hand drifted up to cup her chin. Using his thumb he released her full bottom lip from the torture she inflicted on it. The distance between them lessened, but instantly they flew apart at the sound of a child's cry.

Madeline's cries wafted through the baby monitor on a counter by the stove. Her cries echoed in the room while Elizabeth and Jason both stared at the gadget as if it were a foreign being. Their breathing evened out as they both leaned against opposite counters staring at the other.

Elizabeth was the first to look away. "You better go check on her," she murmured. "I'll get moving with dinner."

Jason took in a deep breathe and said, "Okay," before turning for the exit, but not without one last look over his shoulder at the petite brunette.

* * *

Dinner was served at the usual time with enough food available to feed an army. Jessica and David continued their feud at the table and Johnny and Lulu continued their glaring match. Brenda and Emily went about their motherly routines, trying to maintain their young children. Francis was the usual perfect gentleman, helping and keeping an eye on everything. Jason fed Madeline, well attempted to, since the young child was content with playing with her food rather than eating it. Elizabeth served and lent a hand to her sister-in-law and sister with feeding their vigorous children. Anyone looking in would have thought it was a perfect picture, but tension was evident in the room.

Jason took glances at Elizabeth when she wasn't looking while Elizabeth looked at anything and anyone but him. They sat across from each other and accepted the distance as a gift.

The anxiety level in the room didn't go unnoticed by the adults. Emily and Brenda constantly stole glimpses at the two and at each other trying to figure out what happened to have them act as if the other didn't exist. Lulu had elbowed Brenda for an answer when she noticed Elizabeth jump away from Jason when their arms brushed when they set the table. It was all noticed but no one said a word. The children were oblivious to the mounting tension and continued their yapping and what they called eating as if it were any other dinner.

Half way through dinner Brenda grew restless and frustrated. "What happened?" she blurted out, startling everyone.

Elizabeth's wide eyes flew to Jason's. They stared back at each other. Both sets of eyes full of shock and confusion. They looked away as if they never knew the other was across them. "What are you talking about?"

Emily groaned in frustration while Lulu muttered something under her breathe. Before anyone could utter another word, the door bell rang.

"I'll answer it," Elizabeth shouted like one of her nieces or nephews. She scurried out of the room. The others soon dashed after her.

She swung the door open without asking or checking who it was. Elizabeth looked up with a smile that faltered when she found herself looking into dark brown eyes. The man that stood on the other side was the last person she had expected to see.

Ric Lansing stood on her porch in casual wear in the lukewarm October weather of Port Charles's with his four piece luggage off to the side. A charming smile spread on the lawyer's face at the site of the petite brunette. He reached for Elizabeth to pull her into a kiss, but instead she recovered from her shock and moved her head for him to receive a face full of her chocolate locks.

"Hi, Ric, I wasn't expecting you." Of course Elizabeth wasn't expecting him—he didn't mention in their last phone conversation that he would be visiting.

Elizabeth was the first one to pull away. "Well, I thought I'd take the trip up to see you since I just went on vacation," he answered her.

When Ric slipped an arm around Elizabeth's waist, a feeling of discomfort ran through her small frame. She plastered a smile on her face and looked up at Ric before looking back at the ensemble that had gathered in the foyer.

Emily, Brenda, and Lulu all shared a knowing look. They had cornered the young brunette in the gazebo a week ago to have her dish about her love life.

"_Bye, Ric," Elizabeth spoke into the phone a second before clinking it off. She had wandered out to the gazebo after dinner when her phone began to ring. It was the first real conversation that she had had with Ric since arriving to Port Charles. _

"So, who's this Ricster we hear of?" Emily asked, startling her sister.

Clutching at her heart, Elizabeth exclaimed, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Brenda shook her head. "No not at all we would just like some answers. So spill it missy." She took a seat cross from Elizabeth as Emily took one besides her sister.

Lulu came rushing towards the gazebo with a bag flapping in her hand. "Wait don't start without me," she cried.  
The older women burst out laughing at the young woman's eagerness to take part in the conversation.

The young brunette took a seat besides Brenda and wrenched open the bag of popcorn she held. When she caught site of all the women staring at her she raised an eyebrow and remarked, "Well what are you waiting for, begin already."

"First of all there is nothing to begin and second I need to go...do something." Elizabeth rose to only be pulled back down by her sister.

"Uh huh. Tell us who Ric is?" Her sister-in-law demanded.

Elizabeth blew a raspberry before she answered. "Ric is someone I have been seeing."

"Last name?"

The first of many more questions to come.

"Lansing."

"How long?"

"Four months."

"Job?"

"Lawyer."

"First date?"

"Dinner and a carriage ride through Central Park to my apartment."

The next question brought everything to a stand still.

"How's he in bed?" Brenda winked at her.

Elizabeth turned a bright pink from her hairline to the neckline of her white cotton shirt. Her eyes flew to the wooden floor of the gazebo and stayed there. "I wouldn't know."

"You haven't..." Emily trailed off as she watched Elizabeth's blush darken.

"You haven't slept with anyone at all?" Brenda asked bluntly.

Emily glared at her while Lulu's jaw dropped.

Elizabeth shook her head from side to side. She looked up and around at the women surrounding her. "I never...I'm not ready to...I haven't found him yet." Her eyes earnest and honest.

The older brunette wrapped an arm around her baby sister and pulled her close. "Aw sweetie there's nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah," Lulu chirped up. "We'll be Virgin Marys together. Well, you'll be like the Virgin Queen, Elizabeth."

"I think Johnny could change that." Brenda murmured under her breathe.

Lulu's eyes grew wide in shock. "Excuse me. What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

Brenda gave her a look causing Emily and Elizabeth to explode in laughter. They continued their banter and girl talk for the rest of the evening until Sonny made them all go get ready for bed.

Since their little chat, Elizabeth had been teased mercilessly by the girls about Ric and now that he was here it could only get worse.

Her family stared without any shame at Ric, waiting for Elizabeth to introduce him.

Finally, Elizabeth spoke up. "Everyone I would like you all to meet Ric, my...my boyfriend."

They all echoed, "Hi."

Turning back to Ric she said, "Ric this is everyone."

"It's nice to meet you all," he said, his eyes never warming up.

"Well, Ric why don't we get you setup?" Brenda said walking to him and grabbing his arm.

Lulu followed her lead, pushing Elizabeth to the side. "Yes, why don't we?"

Ric could do nothing but let them drag him away.

Elizabeth watched the rest as they followed the trio back into the dinning room. Jason remained in the foyer with Madeline in his arms. She gave him a bright smile so he wouldn't ask questions. He saw right through it.

Madeline began fussing in her father's arms. She reached her arms out for Elizabeth and Jason handed her over without a second thought.

The child instantly laid her head on Elizabeth's chest. She was content where she was. Elizabeth dropped a kiss on her head and strode into the dinning room. Jason could do nothing, but follow them.

* * *

Elizabeth knocked on Ric's door and waited patiently for him to answer. Dinner had gone without a hitch. Everyone seemed to get along; there was a constant flow of conversation mostly on the part of the women. The only one to remain silent through out dinner as usual was Jason.

The door opened to reveal Ric already dressed in silk a pajama set, ready for bed. A smile graced his face when he saw who his visitor was. He opened the door a little wider and pulled her in.

The moment the door closed Ric pulled her in for a kiss, but when his lips touched hers she pulled away. She gave him a shy smile and pulled him into a hug. Elizabeth didn't feel like kissing Ric for some reason. All of a sudden it felt unnatural to her.

"I missed you," he murmured after recovering from his confusion of why she wouldn't let him kiss her.

Elizabeth sniffed in his scent and replied back, "I missed you too." She crinkled her nose the longer she remained in his arms. She smelt his expensive Tommy cologne time after time, but it seemed unfamiliar to her. Ignoring the smell she tried to snuggle in his arms, but that didn't work either. There was something missing. A masculine smell, strong, comforting arms, and cotton. _Jason._

The brunette pulled back in shock from the thought, but quickly plastered a smile on her face to cover her confusion from Ric. "Does this mean you'll be here for the Nurse's Ball?" she asked to stop the swirling of her thoughts.

"Sure whatever that is," Ric said moving towards the bed.

Elizabeth's brows wrinkled at his lack of enthusiasm and interest. "It's a charity event that General Hospital sponsors every year to raise money for AIDS research."

"I guess I might as well join you since I'm here." He never turned back to face her.

"Great looks like I have a date," Elizabeth muttered, not excited at all.

"What did you say?" Ric asked turning back around to look at her suspiciously.

"Oh, I just said that it's great." Elizabeth displayed another delighted smile for him. "I think I'll be going to bed now."

He held the door open for her as she slipped out. Once in the hallway Elizabeth stopped and murmured, "Goodnight."

Ric placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Goodnight, beautiful."

Elizabeth let out a relieved breathe and headed for her room. The day had been long enough with all the occurrences. All she needed now was sleep.

The petite brunette never noticed Jason witness what looked like a tender moment, or his grim expression.


	13. Chapter Twelve

_I know this was supposed to be postponed, but it has been floating around in my head for a while now and wanted to get it down. There is a VIP Lounge now open at my site. If you're interested please give IC a visit._**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve**

A muscle ticked in Jason's jaw as he watched the man sitting down the table. He had the urge to reach across the table that separated them and wipe the smug smile off his face. He would have enjoyed it, but the only reason he held back was because of the room was full of children, including his daughter, and he didn't need any of the women on his back afterwards. Shooting a glare at Ric Lansing, Jason began to squish a banana for Madeline.

It was nearly a week since the lawyer had arrived in Port Charles and ticked off Jason. In his opinion, Ric Lansing was a pompous, self-righteous jerk that didn't deserve Elizabeth. He walked around the Webber manor expecting people to trip over their feet to get a door open or get him something. If Jason had it his way, the man would have been stuck in a hotel or out of town, but he didn't have any right to kick the man out, especially since he was Elizabeth's boyfriend. The thought that the prick of a lawyer was involved with Elizabeth made his mouth turn sour. She was worthy of a man that praised the ground that she walked on, not the other way around.

What puzzled Jason more about Elizabeth's relationship with Ric was that ever since the man had dropped in on them, she had been sulking around the house as if someone had made her eat a spoiled olive. He thought she would be ecstatic to have someone from her life in the city with her, but it was the opposite. She pretended to be happy around Ric, but her expressive blue orbs spoke the truth of her feelings. The only time that he witnessed a true smile on her face was around the children. It took everything in him not to go over to her and shake her awake to the person that Ric was and what he did to her. But he didn't have the right and therefore kept his distance.

Filling up a spoon of banana for Madeline, Jason looked up in time to Ric place a kiss on Elizabeth's neck, making her grimace and rise from her seat. The site made Jason's temper flare, knowing that she was uncomfortable around the man and that Ric was so blind not to notice. In passing he and Elizabeth had had brief conversations, but they were tense from the previous kitchen situation. He didn't know why he had leaned towards her in the kitchen, but he had. And he would be lying to himself if he pretended that he had no intentions of kissing her if Madeline hadn't interrupted them.

He cleared his throat as the memories of Elizabeth's flushed skin and supple lips filled his mind. Turning to look down at his daughter, Jason found an empty high chair besides him. Rising from the table Jason noticed Madeline crawling towards the other end of the table. He watched as his daughter traveled her way to halt besides the petite brunette sitting by the window. Elizabeth immediately snapped to attention and reached for Madeline. The gleeful smile that graced both woman and child made the corners of Jason's mouth quirk. One of her Mona Lisa smiles had made an appearance for his child.

Ignoring the looks he received from the women seated at the table as he walked away from them unexcused, Jason moved for the exit. As he passed by, Ric murmured something to Lulu making the young woman frown. Throwing a heated glare at the man Jason made his depart. There was something wrong with the lawyer from New York; he just couldn't put his finger on it.  
The hallways were quiet with the majority of the family in the dinning room with Ric, why he didn't know. Pushing the door to Sonny's office open, Jason walked in to witness Johnny throw a paper ball at Francis as Lucky and Sonny looked on amused by their behavior. Rufus watched the men with interest. Michael had finally named the golden retriever.

"Take it back," the young body guard demanded.

"No, I won't," the older man retorted.

"Yes, you will even if it takes a conversation with my fist to make you."

Francis shrugged and went on looking at the file in his hands. Sonny shook his head turning back to some paper work as Lucky smirked at Johnny.

"I don't have feelings for her. She's a spoiled brat." Johnny waved his arms in the air, emphasizing his words.

"Watch it, buddy. That's my sister you're talking about," Lucky said, with narrowed eyes. "I'm only allowed to call her that."

Johnny muttered something under his breathe, stalking past Jason at the door. Closing the door behind him, Jason collapsed at an armchair next to Francis. Leaning over he asked, "What are you read?"

Never taking his eyes off the file, he mumbled, "The file on Lansing."

Snapping to attention, he reached for the file he had been anxious to read, "Anything stand out?"

"Nothing." Francis sounded disappointed. "Not even a damn parking ticket."

Looking over the files, Jason understood Francis's displeasure. From the papers that he held, Ric Lansing was depicted as a perfect model citizen with no police record and a complete education as well as a hefty income. "There's got be something wrong with the guy." That's how it looked on paper, Jason reminded himself as he continued to flick through the papers.

"As much as we may dislike him there's nothing that we can do to change Elizabeth's or any of the other's minds about him." Sonny said setting his pen down.

Jason remembered when Sonny was introduced to the lawyer and immediately Jason saw the loathing in the older man, and it was no different with Lucky.

"There's something off about the guy," Jason voiced his concern. "I just can't put my finger on it."

"Don't worry about it." Francis said, waving off the worries. "One of us is always around Elizabeth and she's a smart woman, she'll be fine."

"We know and let's hope that the women, especially Elizabeth, realize it before it's too late." Lucky tried to reassure him, but something continued to nag Jason about Ric.

"I hope so," he murmured, scrubbing his face. "I don't—"

Johnny burst into the room bellowing, "That woman is insane." A yellow manila folder was gripped his hands.

"Johnny my boy, all the women in this house are insane, so you're going to have to be a little more specific if you expect us to understand."

The young bodyguard glared at Sonny. "Lulu. She announced her suspicions that I am gay. How the hell am I gay?"

All the men in the room broke into laughter at the young man's frustrations.

Francis grinned. "I think the only reason that the comment bothers you is because you're secretly in love with her."

Johnny glared at Francis, his deadly temper beginning to bubble. "I don't think the women in this house are nuts, but you are," he spoke through a clenched jaw. Turning to Jason he held out the folder that he held. "Take this before I turn around and strangle Francis."

Jason sighed wondering what the folder held, but before he could open it Francis opened his mouth again.

"Just go kiss the girl and get it over with."

The younger guard clenched his fists and muttered a long string of curses that even surprised Sonny before storming out of the room. Rufus ran out after him. Jason shook his head rising from his place as the rest of the men did as well.

Flashing a quick glance at his watch, Sonny murmured, "We better start getting the troops together if we plan to make it to the Nurse's Ball on time this year."

He received an audible simultaneous groan from the men surrounding him.

"They won't take that long."

The reply Sonny got were glares from his best friend and brother-in-law.

* * *

Running her hands down the ringlets that framed her face, Elizabeth stared into the mirror. Her make up and hair were done; the only thing left for her to do was put on her dress. Looking closely at her reflection she noticed the tiredness in her eyes and the way the corners of her mouth were drawn down. She looked and felt different from when she had first arrived back in Port Charles. There was no longer dread in her eyes of seeing her family together. No more pain or anger. And especially the fear of being hurt again didn't exist in her any longer. She had accepted the love of her family that blanketed her.

She had everything that anyone could ever want, but the joy that she had felt a few weeks ago was no longer in her. Having Ric in the town that she had grown up in and loved changed her feelings. Being around Ric after the changes in her life since returning home made her grim for she had to pretend. She hated to pretend and for the past week that was the only she did. Pretended to enjoy his presence. Pretended to enjoy holding hands with him. Pretended to enjoy his kisses. She pretended to be content with a relationship that no longer felt alive to her. Ric didn't make her feel the emotions that had been coursing through her prior to his arrival. Especially the ones that had been aroused in her in the kitchen by Jason's presence.

Sighing, the brunette opened the antique jewelry box that rested on her vanity. Gingerly, she raised her glass pendant from its resting place and watched it glitter. Blurry memories of her father flooded through her mind as the thoughts of the present and the past collided in her mind. As she watched herself raise the necklace to her slender neck, Sonny's head appeared from behind her door in the mirror.

A pleasant smile bloomed on Elizabeth's face as her older brother moved towards her already dressed in a classic full black tuxedo.

Taking the necklace out of her hands, he lifted the necklace above her head and lowered it to its place around her neck. "You look beautiful kid," he murmured as he clasped the necklace secure.

A faint blush appeared on Elizabeth's cheeks as she gazed down at her lap and began to fiddle with the sash of her red silk robe.

"Mom and Dad would be very proud of you."

"I miss them," she whispered as fresh tears clouded her sad eyes.

Sonny placed his hands on Elizabeth's shoulders and met her eyes in the mirror. "They would want you to be happy and make any decision that pleases you."

Elizabeth understood Sonny's hidden message, sending her mind whirling with emotions. "I know."

"It's almost to ship out. You've got a few more minutes." He smiled lovingly down at her.

Her brother kissed her hair gently and gave her shoulders an encouraging rub before turning away from the door. Just as the door closed behind Sonny, her cell phone rang. Frowning, Elizabeth reached for her purse.

Flipping open the electronic device that she saw no use for having, Elizabeth answered the phone. "Hello?"

There was no answer, but soft breathing reached her ears.

"Hello?" Elizabeth asked again, starting to worry. "Who is it?"

The caller took in a deep breath.

"Is anyone there?"

"_Elizabeth, I'm sorry to bother you, but…"_

* * *

The men were assembled in the foyer patiently waiting for the women to arrive. Jason tugged at black tie of his tuxedo, the only one anxiously waiting for the women to arrive. If it were up to him he would have been wearing a simple black suit with the top three buttons of his dress shirt open, but it was a black tie affair and it was for a good cause. He would loosen the tie, but Sonny was keeping an eye on him for now. Clearing his throat, he focused on the grand staircase of the house, ignoring the ostentatious words that Ric tried to interest Francis in. Just like the rest, the guard was dressed in a black formal tuxedo with the exception of a holster concealed under his jacket.

Jason snapped to attention at the sound of foot steps, more than ready to get to the event. All the hopes of leaving on time faded away at the site of the kids descending down with stairs with the usual arguing Lulu and Johnny in tail. Scooping, his daughter into his arms, Jason gave her a ticklish kiss.

"I can't believe you're leaving me with her," Johnny's outraged voice drew all eyes on him.

Lulu scoffed. "You think I want to be stuck with you for a night?"

The children were tugging on their jackets as the adult and bodyguard assigned to watch over them were in their typical dispute. Lulu and Johnny had Lucky and Sonny surrounded, ready to bite someone's head off.

"Listen here, brat. The last person I would ever want to spend time with is you."

Jason moved near Francis in time to see Lulu's ugly side come out.  
"You're a jackass. I don't even see why anyone wants you around. All you do is whine and moan. You're worse than my father and my brother combined and that's saying something, buddy."

"I don't understand why these men are needed." Ric said, earning a glare from the group surrounding him.

"Ric," Jason's voice, low for his daughter, but harsh as well. "No one asked for your input."

Ric frowned. "I don't see the reason though. I don't like the fact that," he gave Francis and Johnny a look of superiority and continued. "Those men that don't belong in a room with people like me are allowed around Elizabeth at all times."

The demeanor among the men and Lulu changed as they stared at the egotistical man in front of them.

"Listen here," Lucky said taking a step towards the man he had come to despise with every second in his presence. "Don't come into our home and insult our employees and most of all our friends in that way."

Sonny laid a restraining hand on Lucky's arm. "Ric, what my brother in law here is trying to say is. Disrespecting anyone under our roof is disrespecting us, which won't be tolerated." He kept his voice low to keep the children in the dark.

For his daughter's sake, Jason had moved away from the group, not wanting the negative energy to affect Madeline. "Daddy's going to miss you tonight," he murmured against her soft blonde hair.

She sighed, cuddling against her father's chest.

"I promise to kiss you before I go to bed."

Just as the tension in the room increased and the voices grew harsher, Brenda and Emily's bubbling laughter filled the foyer. Belle and Jessica's squeals of excitement soon followed. The women were dressed in beautifully crafted gowns. Brenda wore a strapless deep lavender gown with an exquisite embroidering that continued on creatively to the hem of the gown. The former model broke away from her sister in law and twirled to reveal the low back of her gown. It was only for Sonny and they all knew.

Jason shook his head at the two as Brenda leaped into Sonny's arms. Emily on the other hand wore a midnight blue halter top that was elegant and simple with simple silver flowers stitched on the skirt. Elizabeth was more talented than she gave herself credit for.

The tension that had seeped into the room, slowly faded away as the women dazzled the group.

The young father paid little attention to the group as the women gushed over each other and praised Elizabeth's work. The sound of shoes clicking on the staircase drew Jason's attention away from Madeline's soft breathing. Looking up, Jason's breath caught at the image that stood before him.

Dressed in a stunning evening gown, Elizabeth Webber placed Jason in a magical trance as his eyes unconsciously roamed over her petite frame. She wore a deep wine red that complimented her alabaster skin. There was a touch of beading on the gown, enough to make the dress sparkle under the light. The fabric wrapped around her body, clinging to all her curves. As Jason's eyes traveled down her body, his breathing became labored at the site of the silk drawing tight around her chest as the gown flowed down over her body from there. Jason's body went rigid as Elizabeth descended the stairs. The glimpse of the expanse of white creamy skin that was visible under the soft red tissue fabric that lay under the slit from the hem to her knee, it taunted him with every step she took towards him. The train of her gown, a little longer than the others, slid down the steps behind her. The only jewelry on her was the Venetian glass pendant—from her father—that adorned her long slender neck. Her makeup light, her hair in simple twist leaving short ringlets to frame her heart shaped face, making her appear more delicate then she was.

He admired the elegant movement of her body, but when their eyes meet, Jason's heart tightened. There was a smile on her face, but not one of her dazzling ones. It was a fake smile for the outside world to see, but there was no twinkle in her blue orbs. Her shoulders were slumped. Something was wrong. She looked away at the final few steps.

Instinctively, Jason moved towards the base of the stairs. His concerned eyes remained locked on her as she came to a halt in front of him and Madeline. Elizabeth placed a gentle kiss on Madeline's hair and whispered. "See you're busy with your Daddy as usual, Angel."

The young child's response was a cheerful laughter.

Elizabeth raked her red painted nails through Madeline's hair as her perfume wafted around Jason. The others had started gathering their belongings.

A shadow fell over them and looking up, reality came crashing down. Elizabeth was with Ric.

The older man held out his arm and halfhearted Elizabeth took it. The glow of her skin dimmed as she walked away.

Kissing Madeline goodbye, Jason handed the child to Lulu. As he moved for the door, Belle and Jessica intercepted him.

"Will you read a story to us tomorrow?" Belle asked, hopeful.

He pushed away the worry that had made its way to his heart as he looked down at the two expectant girls. "Yes, I promise." He received excited hugs for agreeing.

"Remember no making trouble at the arcade," Brenda ordered motherly as she kissed each child.  
Emily followed up. "And don't eat too much junk food. You'll have nightmares then."  
Following the three couples out of the house, Jason pondered what the night would bring. As he paused at the steps, Elizabeth came into view and his heart went out to her as her sad eyes looked up at the full moon. Jason's concern mixed with rage as he watched Elizabeth flinch at Ric's touch. There was something wrong. He didn't know what, but it was important to have crushed Elizabeth's spirits. The tall blonde made up his mind as he observed Elizabeth's behavior. He would keep a close eye on her tonight.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

The spacious ballroom of the Port Charles Hotel was decorated glamorously as usual for the Nurse's Ball, but this year Elizabeth was incapable of enjoying the night. The joyful laughter of the guests surrounded her when all she wanted to do was draw her knees to her chest and watch the world pass her by. Seated at the now empty table, Elizabeth watched as her brother spun his wife expertly on the dance floor and her brother-in-law try to keep up with her quick step sister. She didn't bother to notice where Ric was. She was glad to see her family and knew her troubled frame of mind would only ruin their night. And it was all because of one phone call.

Pushing away the thought, Elizabeth rose from her chair and moved towards the bar. As she moved past the various characters of Port Charles, like the lady she was raised to be, she exchanged pleasantries along the way. Something caught her eye as she moved through the crowd. Ric was with Sam McCall.

Once while out shopping with Emily and Brenda, the woman had approached them. She acted all sweet and innocent, asking about Sonny and the rest of the men. Elizabeth had found it odd when Johnny grunted and her shopping companions had gone stiff at the site of the woman. Later, she learned why. Sam McCall had been in town for nearly two years, stirring up trouble since her arrival. The woman had a string of affairs with one married man after another. Brenda and Emily had crushed the woman's hopes when she had set her eyes on none other than Sonny and Brenda had threatened to claw her eyes out. Of course, her attempts of getting Lucky in bed didn't work and the troublesome two had accomplished keeping her away from Jason as well. It looked like Ric was the scantily clad woman's new target.

The pain that had plagued Elizabeth's heart began to grow at the sight. Tearing her gaze away from the lawyer, she pivoted on her stilettos to only collide into a solid chest. Cold hands on her arms balanced her. A startling chill ran down her spine. She looked up to meet a set of deep blue eyes that belonged to Lorenzo Alcazar. He didn't release her, causing fear to rush through her.

"Hello Miss Webber. It's so nice to see you again." His lips curled into what she assumed were to be a smile.

"Let me go," her voice barely a whisper.

Instead he ran his hands down her arms and grasped her wrists.

"Will you honor me in a dance?"

Elizabeth took in deep breaths, reminding herself that they were at a public event, surrounded by not only her family, but others that she had grown up with. They would come to her rescue, she reminded herself. "Please let me go," she tugged at her wrists, but his hold only tightened.

The tall Spaniard leaned in close to her ear, to whisper, "Just one dance and I'll comply."

She shook her head as the fear in her intensified.

"Let her go," a deep steel voice came from behind her. She recognized the voice immediately as relief spread through her. Jason.

Lorenzo's grip loosened on Elizabeth and instantly she drew away.

Jason stepped around her and blocked Lorenzo's view. "I told you to stay away."

"Well I was invited here and it is a public place so I can't help that Miss Webber collided into me." He spoke as if he had done nothing wrong.

"I doubt that." Jason said, taking a step closer to the older man. "But just in case you decide to 'collide' with Elizabeth again, think twice next time, because I won't hesitate to put my fist through your face." His was voice low and menacing.

Before Lorenzo could respond, Jason pivoted on his heel and faced Elizabeth. He held his arm out to her and without wavering, the brunette took it.

As they walked away Elizabeth could feel the arms dealer's eyes on her back, but she took comfort in Jason's presence that no harm would come her way. Taking in a deep sigh, she focused her attention on the man besides her. He was dressed in a simple tuxedo with a black tie rather than the bowties that Sonny and others had decided to wear. His dirty blonde hair was spiked and face clean shaved. He looked handsome, not that he didn't always, but tonight in a polished way. The tuxedo jacket molded to his well-built form and caught the attention of quite a few women.

Jason had watched Elizabeth the whole night from a far. She had retreated to their table, away from the dancing couples and the mingling groups. He had longed to approach her, but he didn't want to upset her by prying. When she had crashed into Lorenzo, he couldn't keep away any longer and had been glad he hadn't. The terror that had washed over her face had been enough of a signal that she was trapped. It took a great deal of his self restraint not to smash Lorenzo's face in for roughing her. They didn't need to draw a crowd and therefore he had kept his temper in check and walked away with the last word. Elizabeth's nails dug into his arm and looking up he saw her stricken face. Following the gaze of her wide eyes, Jason saw what she was looking at. Ric.

The man was tangled up with Sam McCall on the dance floor. He paid no attention to them, but the pain and hurt that was etched on Elizabeth's face tore at his heart. Thinking quickly on his feet, Jason leaned down and murmured, "Will you dance with me?"

Swallowing roughly all Elizabeth could do was nod her head.

Leading her near the open doors of the balcony, he gently clasped their hands together and drew her body close to his own; his large hand on her small back, holding her securely against him. He left enough space between them if she wanted to pull away, he hoped she wouldn't. Instead she sighed heavily and rested her cheek and free hand on his chest.

A startling feeling ran through them, they both choose to disregard it.

Their bodies swayed in sync with each other. The tension that had existed between them began to ease as they moved to the music the orchestra played. Slowly, they twirled their way onto the balcony, the cool October air brushing gently against their skin. As the music stopped, they broke apart timidly, their eyes connected for a second before Elizabeth looked away.

Leaning against the railing, the petite dark haired woman gazed up at the moon. She looked beautiful in the pale moonlight, but the façade on her face pulled at Jason's heart.

"Elizabeth?"

Their eyes met.

There was a far away look in her blue orbs.

A soft smile touched his face. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," her eyes strayed from her hands to his face for a moment, before she murmured, "You clean up nicely yourself."

Jason chuckled. The twinkle of her pendant under the moonlight caught his eyes. "I can't believe you still have that." At Elizabeth's quizzical look he added, "Your necklace."

At the mention of the necklace her hand flew to the necklace that she had treasured all her life. She tangled her hand around the chain it hung and glanced down at it affectionately. Looking up at Jason, she smiled quietly. "My dad gave it to me. I could never let it go."

Jason took a tentative step forward and tenderly ran a lone finger over the glass pendant that sparkled beneath the moonlight. His finger brushed her skin sending a tingling sensation through Elizabeth. She brushed it off as her skin reacting to the cool temperature.

He remained in place and contemplated what to say. Being this close to her, Jason could see the jumble of feelings in her eyes.

Carefully, he asked, "Can I ask something?"

She straightened and stood firm. "Ask away."

He saw through the strong fascia she put up for him. "Is everything okay?" He knew there was something wrong.

Something passed in her blue orbs, before she looked away and Jason knew.

A battle brewed in Elizabeth under Jason's probing gaze. The phone call that she had received earlier in the day had pushed her more off balance then she already was. Her heart felt heavy as she walked around with no idea what to do. Should he confront him? Should she just let it go? Should she tell someone? Tell Jason?

The questions flooded her mind as she tried to make a decision. One thought ran through her mind and fresh tears clouded her eyes. Casting her eyes down, she continued to struggle with herself. Jason's soft touch on her cheek brought her back to the presence.

The pool of tears in her cornflower eyes broke his heart, causing him to take a step closer. He brought up his other hand and gently cupped her face. Their faces were merely inches apart. "You don't have to tell me, but I can see something is wrong. Let me help, please."

The tension that had been between them since their close encounter in the kitchen began to fade away. "Jason…I-I can't." Her lip trembled as her throat constricted. "It hurts…" One solitary tear shattered her perfect face as it descended down her pale skin. The one tear was followed by more as her will to be strong broke.

Jason tenderly used his thumbs to brush away her tears as they fell one after the other. "Shh, please let me help, Elizabeth," He pleaded to see her hurting. "What happened?"

"I found out…" The tears came relentlessly as the full effect of the knowledge she had gained hit her. "I didn't think…I didn't know." Her words collided in her mouth as she struggled to breathe. "I can't believe…" She clutched at his forearms. "He…"

Stroking away the tears that continued to flow down her face, Jason moved closer to her. "He? Ric?" If Ric had hurt her in any way, his notorious temper would make an appearance. She silently cried, letting the tears fall. "It's okay," he murmured as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

She sniffed, her eyes on his simple black tie. "I'm sorry. I just…"

"Don't be," he mumbled, brushing away the ringlets that hid her eyes from him.

The simple gesture, registered the lack of distance between them in their minds. Gazing down at her, Jason noticed the shade of blue in her eyes change as she stared back at him through her thick lashes with uncertainty. She was one word.

Beautiful.

She began to nibble on her lower lip as her body grew nervous in his arms. Slowly, using his thumb Jason released the plump lip from the torture she inflicted on it. Her lips parted on a gasp as one of his hands moved brushing against the sensitive skin of her neck.

The rest of the world faded away as they air enveloping them grew thick and heavy.

His eyes captivated by her lips.

He leaned towards her; the distance between their eager lips grew shorter. Elizabeth's eyes fluttered closed as she tilted her head up.

The sound of footsteps brought reality washing over them.

They flew apart, both breathing deeply. Elizabeth's eyes flew open, Jason's darkened and his shoulders tensed. Their eyes were only on the other.

"Elizabeth?" A voice that Jason had come to despise cut through the silence of the night.

Looking up startled, Elizabeth looked at Ric and the pain that had grown in her the whole night began to inflame again. The sight of the man only caused her heart to shatter more than it deserved to. Observing Ric, she noticed his face twisted in an angry expression and his glare on Jason, who only offered the man his own heated glower. Watching Ric among her family and friends made her rethink of things in her life. Especially about the relationship she had with the man that had spent the last week being an egotistical jerk. With the information she had learned... A determination sprang up in her and she turned sharply to Jason.

"Can you excuse us please?"

Reluctantly, Jason nodded his head and moved towards the doors leading back to the ballroom. He took one last look over her shoulder and gave the brunette beauty a concerned look before doing as she asked and leaving.

They spent a few moments just staring at each other.

"Want to explain that?" Ric asked harshly, breaking the silent night.

"No, you're going to do the explaining," Elizabeth retorted, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the exit.

* * *

Elizabeth barged into the empty Webber Manor, her insides boiling with anger. She had given Ric the silent treatment the whole ride back to the house. If she had said a word to him in the car, then the only thing that would have resulted would have been her ripping his head off. As much as she wanted to do that, she didn't think yelling at him in the middle of the highway was safe.

Flicking on the foyer lights of the darkened house, Elizabeth threw her keys onto a table top and stalked to the stairs. The door slammed close behind her and the furious brunette turned sharply to face the man that had joined her inside. Her chest heaved as she tried to control her breathing.

Ric tore off his bow tie and glared at her. "What was that all about?" he fumed.

"Why don't you tell me?" Elizabeth asked back harshly.

Ric's eyes narrowed into slits as he took a step towards her. "I did nothing. You're the one that was locking lips with Morgan on the balcony."

There voices grew louder with every word.

Elizabeth's eyes flew wide open at the statement. "I did _not_ kiss Jason," she hissed.

"Deny it all you want, Elizabeth. You were standing less than a centimeter apart and your makeup was mused." He continued, not letting Elizabeth get a word in. "I've seen the way you look at him. With your eyes glazed and sweet for him. It disgusts me that you could lust after another man while I'm in the same room."

Unconsciously, her hand rose and struck him ruthlessly across the cheek.

Ric rubbed his cheek as his face grew fiercer with every passing moment. It didn't faze Elizabeth as her rage continued to grow strong.

She took a step back as her body shook with anger. "Don't you dare," her teeth clenched shut. "Don't you dare accuse me of being unfaithful when you were the one dancing with a known slut. When you're the one with a knocked up secretary."

A surprised look passed over Ric's face as he stared at her.

"Thought I didn't know, huh?" Elizabeth said confidently. "I always thought that Faith was just not comfortable around me, but it turns out the woman has a conscience, a guilty conscience in fact. She called me and told me everything. Your office affair with her. How you cheated on me through out our relationship." She roughly brushed away the tears that fell from humiliation and betrayal. "I once thought you were a man of honor and courage, but I was wrong. You don't even have the guts to tell me that you were having a child. I had to hear it from the innocent woman that you manipulated," she spat.

Within moments the dumbfounded look on his face disappeared and a lethal one replaced it.

"What was I supposed to do?" Ric said taking off his jacket. "I had the misfortune of thinking that Elizabeth Webber was capable of pleasing a man when in fact you're locked at the knees." He unbuttoned the buttons of both his sleeves and folded them up. "I have needs and wasn't going to wait forever for you to put out," he growled. "Then you decide to come to this hell hole."

"Don't you dare try to turn this around on me. I came back for my family and I have been more loved here than anywhere else."

As he walked towards her something shifted in the air and the strength and determination that Elizabeth had entered the house with began to dwindle. Taking a step back Elizabeth barely registered Rufus's barks as fear began to mix into her blood from the menacing look in Ric's now dark stormy eyes. His once warm brown eyes were now pitch black and unfamiliar.

"I waited. I courted. I brought gifts. I was the perfect gentleman, but none of it matter or made a difference."

Every word was cold and deadly.

Elizabeth clutched at her necklace as she moved further away from him, panic clenching her heart.

"I never received anything in return and I'm tired of waiting when I can just take it."

The last words were barely out his mouth when Elizabeth turned to flee.

She barely made it a few steps before Ric's hand clenched in her hair and pulled her. Elizabeth let out a blood curdling scream at the force that her small frame was thrown with to the cold marble floor. Looking up, she found herself staring at someone she never knew. Using her elbows, Elizabeth tried to move away, but Ric was on her before she could move a muscle.

"Let me go," her frightened cry echoed in the empty house. She felt the chain around her neck cut into her skin as it was yanked off.

She thrashed her legs, but they were soon pinned down by one of Ric's. With her legs immobilized, Elizabeth clawed at anything to free herself. The tears began to stream down her face as she fought with a man she once trusted. Her hands were brutally forced above her head and held down.

Ric's rough lips slammed over hers. They were cold and rigid over hers. With all the strength that she processed, Elizabeth bit down on him. Ric howled in pain and drew back to slap her with bruising force.

The left side of her face burned in pain as she squeezed her eyes closed, but the tears continued to fall uncontrollably.

"Please let me go."

Her pleas fell on deaf ears as Ric bit down on the exposed skin of her collarbone.

She struggled against his hold, but her strength was nothing compared to his.

The tearing of cloth brought a fresh wave of tears to Elizabeth's eyes as she thrashed under his body. Her sobs grew harder as his rough hands moved up her thigh and his teeth closed over her covered breasts. Her screams for help reverberated in the empty Manor, but they went on ignored.

Her body shook beneath his as she cried to be released. Her hands were let go as Ric placed his own on her breasts, but held her down with his body. She pounded at his back as she whimpered, "Please, no."

Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut as her clenched fists striked his back again and screamed. But his hand continued to move up her thigh and his lips moved over her neck. She cried harder and begged to be let go at the sound of a belt being unclasped.

The world began to go dark as her cries went unnoticed. Her breathing grew harsher. She fought to stay awake and fight back, but she began to slip away.

A coarse hand brushed against the fabric concealing her center as the strength in her to go on seeped away.

* * *

Jason pulled into the driveway with Elizabeth's red wrap in the passenger seat. After leaving the balcony, he had been in the middle of a conversation with Ned Ashton with a perfect view of the couple occupying the veranda. The record deal owner was in the middle of his story about his daughter, Brook Lynn, and her attempts of getting out of family dinner with the Quartermaines when Elizabeth began to drag Ric into the ballroom. One look at Elizabeth's face had been enough to tell him she was not happy. It had taken him a few minutes to excuse himself, but on the way to the door he had noticed Elizabeth's shawl. It had been the perfect pretext to follow Elizabeth out of the door and make sure she was fine.

Turning off the engine, Jason noticed the golden retriever on the front porch. Rufus was barking vociferously and clawing at the manor doors. Forgetting the shawl next to him, Jason anxiously exited his Honda Pilot and moved towards the door. He ignored the fear that fought to grip his heart at the dog's odd behavior. As he drew closer to the house, Jason noticed that the lights of the foyer were only on. His eyebrows furrowed at the lights. His car was parked behind Ric's Porsche, which meant they were there, but why was just the foyer lit?

Quickly flipping open his phone, Jason pressed a single digit and the phone speed dialed. "Francis, get over to the manor now. Alert no one."

Reaching the porch, Jason was immediately greeted by a fretful Rufus. "Hey, buddy, what's wrong?" Running, a hand through the dog's golden hair he tried to calm down the golden retriever, but the animal continued to jump and bark. A muffled cry came from the house, startling Jason and sending Rufus into another barking fit.

Fear slammed through Jason.

Rushing to the door, Jason threw it open and his blood stilled at the sight that he came into view.

Elizabeth crying on the floor, being held down by Ric.

Within moments, Jason ripped the lawyer off of Elizabeth and threw him across the room. Ric slid down the wall he had hit and slumped to the floor. Anger coursed through his body as he reached for the dark haired man and forced him to stand. Jason's clenched fist met Ric's midsection and the man heaved over from the pain.

Pushing him away from him, Jason punched him square in the jaw. The skin of his knuckles burned, but Jason ignored the pain as he knocked Ric to the floor. Jason's foot connected with the man's ribs. One kick wasn't enough and soon blood covered Ric's white dress shirt.

Jason took in deep breaths as he watched the man on the floor struggling to get up. Grabbing a hold of his bloodied dress shirt, Jason proceeded to throw the man out the door. He had intended on continuing to beat the man on the front porch, but a heart-wrenching whimper of his name reached his ear.

Pivoting on his heel, Jason felt his heart stop at the image that filled his vision.

Elizabeth lay on the floor crying silently. Her dress was ripped from the slit from the hem, exposing her legs and hip. Her single strap was pulled down to reveal the top of her breast. Her once beautifully done hair was now a mess and her makeup was now gone. The sight of the blood alarmed Jason the most.

Jason was at her side within a second. Brushing aside the hair that curtained across her face, Jason clenched his fists and controlled his urge to continue pounding the man on the porch. Elizabeth winced at his touch causing Jason's anger to fade away and concern to fill him. Pulling her strap and the remains of her dress together to cover her, Jason raised her from the floor and pressed her against his chest.

Gently lifting Elizabeth into his arms, Jason turned away from the foyer and began to ascend the stairs.

The brunette beauty in his arms whimpered. Placing a tender kiss against her hair, Jason whispered, "Shh, I've got you, honey." He resumed his path to the stairs. "I've got you now."


End file.
